The Right Side
by Mara-Amber
Summary: AU set im modern times: the Kenshin-gumi and others meet in University. Will old bonds prevail? Beware of alternate pairings .
1. Returning

Standard disclaimers:  
I don't own Ruroken. Unfortunately Watsuki and some big name companies already have this  
privilege. BUT: If you want to use one of 'my' characters, 'my' notes or some parts of  
'my' story-line it would be nice to ask me first, because they are MINE!  
  
Special thanks to Hana Himura who edited this story, for giving me helpful hints and  
advice. You know Hana's stories? So you might know what awaits you here.  
  
This is my first attempt to an alternate universe story AND romance, so please be gentle  
with me =^^=.  
  
I will break 'some' rules here, well, let us see if it is still possible to surprise you.  
I will play a 'little' bit with the characters, so: OOC, but I try my best to stick to the  
original ones.  
  
This story will explore the darker sides of some characters (I won't tell you here whose).  
The deeper insights will start around chapter 5.  
Come on, be honest! Everyone has a dark side, no one is 100% 'correct' and 'good'.  
Furthermore the definition what is 'good' and what is 'evil' depends on your cultural  
environment, your education, your social background. =^^=  
  
Please don't judge with 'common' standards and try to keep an open mind.  
  
Just relax and enjoy!  
  
  
  
Chapter 1: Returning  
  
  
  
The loudspeaker crackled just in the moment as the plane was pitching down  
"Please take your seats and fasten your seat belts. We are passing some turbulence."  
  
A young woman, slim built, who was just walking down the aisle, stumpled  
over the sudden movement. The long plait hanging down to her hips swung uncontrolled  
aside from the unexpected movement, she barely managed to catch herself at the row of  
seats, otherwise she would have fallen to the ground.  
  
"I'm sorry." She apologised to the indignant businessman she bumped into and was rewarded  
with an arrogant and condescending look of his eye.  
  
Turning around "I'm sorry." she excused to the second businessman who looked indignant  
at his coffee where the very end of her plait was still swimming.  
  
"Oh, I'm very sorry." Quickly she pulled her plait out of his coffee, waved the end to dry  
it a little and continued to trip down the aisle to her seat followed by the man's  
deadly stare, clearly showing how he hated young, clumsy humans who disturbed his  
business-trips. He waved the stewardess and with a naughty statement he handed her the  
cup ordering a new coffee.  
  
The young woman had reached her seat and let herself fall into it with a sigh, addressing  
her sister seated beside her.  
"These rough turbulence came out of nowhere, all of a sudden."  
  
"Yeah, Misao, you're right, I spilled my coffee over my clothes."  
The relationship between the to young women was undeniable as they owned the same  
features. The other, obviously older, sister's black hair was arranged in a bun which  
was being about to let down.  
Judging from the coffee stains and the tousled hair of both women they conveyed an untidy,  
tousled, but somewhat likeable, impression on an accidental viewer.  
  
Misao inspected the stains from the coffee on her sister's dark-green shirt and black skirt  
"I see no chance you could get the coffee out of the silk of the black skirt."  
  
Annoyed the addressed one wrinkled her nose and wiped across the stain with her hand  
"Yes, but luckily it is black, nobody will notice. The shirt is worse and my cloths are  
all in my suitcase"  
  
A wide grin spread over the Misao's face, eyeing the short length of the skirt and  
her sister's exposed legs. "Not that anyone will look at the shirt or the skirt when  
they have the chance to look at your legs."  
  
They both giggled behind their hands while the plane pitched down a second time, letting  
them lift of their seats a bit.  
  
"WOW, this is fun." The younger sister cheered up clapping in her hands over-exited,  
causing a few annoyed stares from the commercial travellers around them.  
  
"I'd prefer being back on earth again, Misao." The older one replied in a dry voice.  
  
"Come on, Tokio, you are not THAT sensible other times. IAIIIII!" Misao screamed effusive  
as the plane fell into the next air pocket, an outburst that made her sister slam her  
hand against her forehead and provoked some annoyed muttering from the fellow-travellers.  
  
"These businessmen are no fun" Misao stated and waved backwards with her hand "I fell onto  
one as we past the first air pocket and my hair landed in the coffee of another. They have  
no sense for humour, they were not very amused. I even excused and without batting an  
eyelid they ignored me. Freaks. Why can't we fly tourist-class? There are HUMANS there."  
  
Shaking her head Tokio decided to take her younger sister seriously, after all she was  
responsible for her behaviour now.  
  
"Father was of the opinion that his precious two daughters, belonging to the  
Makimachi-family, being representatives of Japan for being daughters of an ambassador,  
have to fly appropriate in the business-class."  
  
Cheering up again Misao leaned back, trying to make the best of their situation  
"At last we have enough space and the service is excellent." She paused a moment recalling  
her fellow passengers "But all these boring, serious, old business-freaks. They are  
half-dead. There is no fun here... IAIIIIII!" Misao screamed again, enjoying the next  
pitching down "Except this air-pockets."  
  
Seriously Tokio still tried to explain the awkward situation the fellow travellers had to  
face "Well, Misao, this IS the business-class, it is Friday and this is the route  
London-Tokyo. They are flying back home, on Sunday they will have to fly back to their  
business. I can imagine they are a bit annoyed and bored flying so long and so often."  
  
The loudspeaker crackled once more:  
"We are preparing the landing approach to Narita Airport, please remain seated and keep  
your seat belts fastened."  
  
Excitedly Misao leaned over Tokio to catch a glimpse of the city beneath them, the sun had  
already set down and the city-lights shone through the high clouds  
"I'm exited how Tokyo is now. It sure has changed a lot in ten years."  
  
"Yeah, I think you are right, but London was a great city to live in the last years."  
  
"It was an interesting experience! We were lucky that father was ordered to London."  
  
Enthusiastically Misao clapped her hands together "But now we can live together in Tokyo!"  
A wide grin appeared on her face "No longer with Mum and Dad around!"  
  
With a nod coming from the bottom of her heart, Tokio had to agree.  
"Yes, no more annoying rules, boring receptions and representative stuff. Luckily that we  
can live with Megumi, Tomoe and Enishi now."  
  
"Unbelievable that our parents bought us the house!"  
  
"Running a private hospital means a good and safe income. The Takagis are a family famous  
for their medicine skills and our parents are still good friends. They have enough money  
and they considered it to be a good idea."  
  
Misao yawned and lolling extensive, scarcely understandable as she continued to refresh her  
knowledge about her intended inmates  
"And now Megumi starts her research at the Institute Hospital as well? Together with you?"  
  
Casting a punishing glance at Misao about her behaviour at which Misao only rolled her  
eyes, Tokio filled her in  
"Yeah, she already started to work there after she visited us in London."  
  
The sisters fell silent, watching the ground getting closer. As they had lost most of  
their height Misao spoke again thoughtfully.  
"Tokio?"  
  
Turning her head, looking at her sister's thoughtful statement she indicated her to go on  
"MMM?"  
  
"Four young women in one house? Do you think this will work?" Misao wondered while lolling  
a second time delightful.  
  
"It has to, Misao. Our parents bought this house together for us all. At last we all have  
a room for our own. But poor Enishi will have a hard stand against four of us."  
  
They smiled at each other remembering the young man and fell quiet, this time Tokio broke  
the silence after a while  
"Misao?"  
  
"MMM?"  
  
"University courses start next week. or?"  
  
Misao sat upright in her seat, wrinkling her nose while thinking about her starting to  
study  
"Yes, I'll decide which courses I take after the introduction week. I'm very exited about  
studying at the University of Tokyo , I mean,... I guess it will be very different from  
your studying in Cambridge."  
  
"I guess so too. But honestly: I'm happy to have the chance to make my PhD at the  
University-Hospital and not in Cambridge. I missed Tokyo a lot." Tokio's eyes got lost  
when recalling her first school-years in Tokyo together with her friends Megumi and Tomoe.  
  
Narrowing her eyebrows while reflecting her few memories of the city, Misao finally  
shrugged her shoulders "I can barely remember. I was seven when we left and you were  
twelve. Being back for vacation was too short to get to know this huge city."  
She paused a second trying to recall the location "The house is near the University,  
somewhere in Ueno?"  
  
"Yes, you are right. But we don't have to care, Megumi will pick us up at the Airport, she  
wrote it in her last mail."  
  
Cheering up, Misao clapped her hands  
"Really? Great! I thought we would have to take a taxi. This is much more comfortable."  
  
"Yes, I agree. Megumi is great sometimes."  
  
Meaningful Misao took the hint "You mentioned an important word, Tokio. Sometimes."  
  
Tokio had to smile about Misao's under-tone.  
"Still annoyed about her behaviour and comments in London, Misao?"  
  
Joining her sister's smile Misao corrected the wrong impression her sister got  
"No, I know, that is Megumi."  
  
During their conversation the plane had been going down and with a slight rumbling it  
touched the ground.  
  
A last time the loudspeaker crackled:  
"We have landed at Narita Airport. The time is 18.30, the temperature is 25°C. Please  
remain seated till we reach our gate. Thank you very much for choosing Japan Airlines, we  
hope you had a pleasant flight and enjoy your stay in Japan."  
  
The first men had already raised, grabbing their document-cases and heading towards the  
exit. Silently the sisters waited in their seats till the first passengers left the plane  
before they picked up their own rucksacks and followed the crowd to the registration which  
they passed without any trouble producing their Japanese passport. At the baggage claim  
they had to wait some time, for their suitcases were nearly the last ones coming out on  
the baggage conveyor.  
  
"My Gods." Groaning under the weight of her suitcase, Misao heaved it on the luggage van  
"I can't tell you how happy I am. To have arrived finally."  
  
Hastily Tokio gathered some bags from the conveyor as they passed them, throwing them on  
the van "And that father send our other stuff with the ship."  
  
Misao's eyes widened as the first bag moved slightly aside, in the last moment she jumped  
forward to catch it while her sister struggled with a second bag.  
"Is it already delivered?"  
  
"Megumi told me, that it arrived yesterday."  
  
Lying half over their luggage-pile, arms wide-spread to hold it in place Misao wondered  
while Tokio was looking for the last of their bags.  
"Geez, that took nearly THREE months."  
  
Tokio followed the passing luggage and suitcases closely, not to miss her suitcase and to  
wait one more round before she could get it  
"Yes, in wise foresight father forced us to finish our preparations so early."  
  
Misao had arranged the bags in an at last half-stable pile on the van and joined her  
sister waiting for the last suitcase.  
"Me too, me too. At last we can walk around again. Being 12 hours cooped up in this loud,  
sticky aeroplane got on my nerves. Luckily they decided to have the long distance flights  
non-smoking flights. THIS would have been too much."  
  
Nodding in approval Tokio agreed  
"Yes, I really don't want to die from lung cancer at such tender age."  
  
Finally they found Tokio's suitcase, heaved it under some more groans on the luggage van  
and proceeded to the customs clearance. In a joint effort they managed to push the luggage  
van into the right direction, Tokio pushing from behind, trying to hold onto the huge mass  
of bags lying on top of the suitcases while Misao pulled on the front, trying to  
give the van the right direction for her sister's sight was blocked.  
  
Much to the officer's delight, who scarcely stifled a laughter at their efforts instead of  
helping, they managed to reach the customs clearance.  
  
"Anything to declare?" The officer asked and both shacked their head in unity innocently  
while he took the passports.  
  
"Looks like you are changing the residue."  
He inquired with a winning smile around his lips.  
  
"Yes, we move from London to Tokyo, but most of our belongings came by ship."  
Misao answered trying to smile seductive back, failing miserably.  
  
Unbelieving the officer stared at the huge mount of luggage on the van, swallowed and  
whispered "Most of your belongings... by ship?"  
  
The sisters giggled innocently at his dump-folded statement what remembered the officer of  
his duties and after having a short glimpse inside their passports and a wide grin at their  
exhausted faces he indicated them with a nod of his head to go on.  
  
They entered the main hall and started to search the waiting people for their friend, they  
spotted her in the first row at the very end already waving her hands. Tokio and Misao  
waved back to indicate that they saw her and started to walk in her direction.  
  
In a whisper Misao said to her sister  
"My God! She looks prettier every time I see her. Maybe she can tell you her secret."  
  
Misao let her eyes wander over her slender sister, the wet coffee stains on her shirt and  
short skirt, the hair sticking out in every possible direction as the bun had loosened  
even more now. Then she took a closer look at the womanly, graceful appearance of the  
perfectly styled, neat doctor in front of them and shook her head.  
  
"The same goes for you, Misao." Tokio whispered back pinched while looking from the corner  
of her eye at her younger sister's black trousers, dented from the journey, at the  
worn-out blue-green shirt she was wearing -the same as hers- and the tousled plait.  
  
By now they were standing in front of the admired woman and addressed her unanimous  
excitedly, a wide enthusiastic smile on their faces  
  
"Megumi!"  
  
No less enthusiastic Megumi smiled back.  
  
"Tokio! Wonderful to see you again! And Misao! How are you two? How was your flight?"  
  
"We had some turbulence the last two hours, I spilled some coffee over my shirt, but  
everything else was pleasant."  
  
Megumi took a closer look at the two skinny, tousled, messy old friends of hers and  
decided not to waste more time at the airport, they both looked like they needed a bath  
urgently.  
  
"Let's drive home, you two must be exhausted after the long flight."  
  
Megumi shoved them into the direction of the exit.  
  
"Well,... Yes. I can't wait to have a hot bath." Tokio agreed while trying to give  
together with Misao the van the right impulse.  
  
They pushed the heavy luggage van through the crowds, trying to avoid a collision while  
Megumi cleared a path for the two. Finally she stopped beside a silver car and Tokio's  
eyes nearly bulged of their sockets.  
  
"My Gods! MEGUMI! A Skyline!?"  
  
Proudly Megumi nodded  
"Yes, after my exam, when I came back from my visit in London I persuaded father to buy me  
one. Well, after I started working in the clinic, TADA! He bought it."  
  
Tokio ran around the car enthusiastically, unable to stifle her excitement, soaking up  
every detail "WOW, great! A 25 GT Turbo!"  
  
Interested, remembering Tokio's car in England, Megumi investigated  
"What about your Lotus?"  
  
Tokio's eyes clouded  
"I had to sell him. The idea of shipping the car didn't appeal to Father."  
  
Impatiently about the two elders Misao started to pick up the first bags  
"PLEASE, you two! I want to have a bath. Stop chatting about these idiotic cars, you can do  
this the whole evening at home."  
  
Admitting that Misao was right they started to load the luggage into the car together, in  
the end the car was crammed full and they set off taking one of Tokyo's expressways.  
  
As they had reached the nearly empty expressway, Megumi concentrated back on her passengers  
"We arranged a small welcome party for you tonight."  
  
"Welcome party?"  
Tokio's and Misao's eyes widened in surprise. A welcome party was the last thing they had  
expected after being away for ten years. The only one's they still had contact to were  
Megumi, for being Tokio's friend over all these years and due to the friendship of their  
parents, and to Tomoe who was Tokio's best friend. But Misao knew no one in Tokyo except  
her sister's old friends for she had been too young when they had left.  
  
"Who will be there?" Tokio finally wondered.  
  
"Ow, just we three, Tomoe, her brother Enishi, an acquaintance of Enishi, Kenshin is his  
name I believe, they have something to plan and..."  
calculating for effect Megumi paused "...Aoshi."  
  
"Who is Aoshi?" Misao wanted to know, she already heard of Enishi for being Tomoe's  
brother, but Aoshi was a new name for her.  
  
Megumi's foxy red-brown eyes got a bit dreamy as she explained  
"He is my new boyfriend, he is assistant professor at the department for Political Science  
at the University of Tokyo."  
  
Interested Misao's head popped up between the two older women.  
"WOW, really? That sounds pretty old and respectable."  
  
Tokio could not hold back her comment  
"Since when are you preferring the serious type, Megumi?"  
  
Megumi's statement darkened indicating her annoyance  
"I haven't said I will marry him. Just see this as an experiment, you know."  
  
In agreement Tokio nodded sympathetic while Misao investigated further  
"How old is he?"  
  
"Well, actually he is young for an assistant professor. He is very ambitious and  
successful, he reached the position quite early. He is 25."  
  
Sighing Tokio explained Misao's relation to age. "Megumi, that IS old for Misao. To be  
precise she thinks he is half dead already."  
  
"Yes, exactly. I wonder what you do with such on old bone" Misao dropped back again while  
Megumi grinned evilly inside. 'Wait till you see him, Misao.'  
  
Thinking of another theme to side-track the sisters Megumi remembered Tokio's last  
boyfriend, the British student.  
  
"What about Dave, Tokio?"  
  
Misao giggled effusive from the back-seat and popped up between the two a second time  
"Father found him in Tokio's room one night." She fell back holding her stomach from  
laughing while Tokio looked indignant out of the side-window.  
"He threw him out of the house and told him never to come back again, a foreigner would  
not be good enough for his daughter. First time I saw Dad not being diplomatic, or Tokio?"  
  
"To think that such a man could be scared by Dad." Tokio murmured disgruntled while  
looking at the bright neon lights they were passing, suggesting to test a new sort of  
beer, to buy a new camera in loud, garish colours, shining into the night.  
"We weren't able to do anything." Tokio grumbled bad-tempered "He was even still wearing  
his trousers when father charged into my room. I really wanted it that night and then  
mother and father came back earlier from the banquet. After being threatened by father he  
did not dare to have a look at me again. What a wimp."  
  
Megumi laughed about the image of Dave being frightened by Mr. Makimachi  
  
"Come on, Tokio, admit it. He was handsome, but not very convincing."  
She paused recalling the impressive father of the sisters  
"Otherwise I don't know anybody who wouldn't be scared by your Dad."  
  
Subdued both sisters sat back in their seats reminded of their father's instructions and  
rules, letting the passing nightly scene of Tokyo taking effect on them.  
  
Megumi took the next exit and they left the expressways after paying the toll, driving  
through smaller streets till they finally stopped in front of a house with a small garden  
in front, barely distinguishable from the other houses in the street.  
  
"Here we are." She turned of the engine and the three got out of the car, picked up the  
luggage and entered the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To be continued...  
  
Or not????  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's notes:  
*MMMMMM* I want to mention: The alternate universe fics I read are:  
'Fatal love' by Gypsy-chan  
'To love you again' by Hana Himura  
and, of course, all AU-fics written by Noa, my all time favourite author (besides Firuze  
Khanume, but she writes a completely different story).  
  
I hope I didn't miss one, I don't think so. If you feel that I copied someone's work I  
did not mention here, please drop me a line, because this was NOT my intention. Please be  
sure I will check if it is true and than honestly correcting my mistake, meaning:  
admitting I missed an author or telling you that I unfortunately had the same idea  
(believe it or leave it).  
  
There are some fics out there I reviewed, but did not continue to read, please be sure  
when I read, I submit a review every chapter or at the last chapter when I read the story  
in one sitting or missed some updates. PHEW, this was necessary, because copying happens.  
  
Besides (can't mention it often enough): I'm not a native speaker, SO: if you complain  
about my English without giving me hints for improvements, you will be the one who has to  
correct it. IT IS BRITISH ENGLISH (spelling/vocabulary) USED HERE!!  
  
  
  
started on April 1st 2002  
finished on April 5th 2002  
first posted on April 5th 2002  
  
Mara 


	2. Settling down

Standard disclaimers:  
I don't own Ruroken. Unfortunately Watsuki and some big name companies already have this   
privilege.  
  
Special thanks to Hana Himura who edited this story for giving me helpful hints and advice and to  
Firuze Khanume for giving VERY helpful comments and critics about Enishi.  
  
First (it seems to be the most urgent question):  
Yes, Kaoru will play a huge role in this story. My editor forced me *hehehe*, just kidding.  
And yes, Sano will appear too. Kaoru will have her first appearance in the next chapter.   
It is not so easy to introduce everyone properly in such a short time, but I know you all wait   
for her. To reconcile you a bit: Kenshin and Sano have their first appearances in this chapter.  
  
Just in case, if you wonder: I'll stick to the hiragana-reading of the names and I 'westernised'   
the names, meaning: I have the given name first and then the surname.  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Settling down  
  
  
They carried the bags and the suitcases into the house, dropping them right in the entrance.  
"Tomoe? Enishi? We are baaaack!" Megumi yelled into the dark, quiet house.  
  
As no response of any kind was heard, Megumi turned to the sisters shrugging her shoulders  
"Seems they are not at home."  
  
Pointing to the clipboard hanging right-handed on the wall, on which two notes were pinned,   
Megumi explained  
"For cases like this, we decided to purchase the message board."  
  
Furrowing her eyebrows she took the first notice and read it aloud  
"Just out to buy beverages. back soon. Tomoe."  
  
She picked up the second message  
"Training will last longer today. Bring Kenshin with me. Should be home at 8 p.m. Enishi"  
  
Sighing deeply Tokio took off her high-heeled shoes, her feet were swollen and hurting after the   
long flight and she massaged them   
"That gives us some time to refresh ourselves before they are back."  
  
"Now let us see the house!" Enthusiastically slipping out of her gym shoes while jumping over the  
bags, Misao landed on the tatamis already shoving the first door left handed aside.   
"That must be the living room according to the plan you sent us, or Megumi?" She shouted back   
over her shoulder.  
  
Composed following together with Tokio and raising her eyebrows at the over-exited friend Megumi   
blankly stated "Yes."  
  
As they reached the door, Misao already charged out of the room   
"Great! Tomoe did the furnishing, didn't she?"  
  
On the other side were two more doors and the first one, just opposite to the living room, was   
opened, allowing to look into a huge kitchen with a large table in the middle, big enough for all  
inmates to gather around and eat together.  
  
After having a short glimpse into the kitchen, Misao stopped in front of the last door directly   
beside the stairs leading up to the second floor "This is Enishi's room?"  
  
Turning her nose up Megumi confirmed "Yes, he chose this one."  
  
Slyly Misao shoved the door a small crack open to throw a furtive glance inside:  
A western-styled bed in the left corner, a desk with a computer on it in the right, a bookshelf   
at hand beside the desk, but the most eye-catching sight in his room was his Japanese sword,   
placed at a central place on the wall over the desk. A few sliding doors were he kept his other   
belongings were on the remaining left wall. She smirked, he was still not interested in   
decoration, so different from his sister, and closed the door listening to Megumi's statements   
once again.  
  
"He wanted the room beside the stairs, murmuring something like he could take better care of us   
then." Megumi rolled her eyes "And believe me. He hears every little noise you make on this   
damned stairs. Akira already got to know it. 'Controlling us' would suit it better than 'taking   
care of us'."  
  
Hearing the name of the old acquaintance Tokio refreshed her knowledge  
"Akira is still in Kyoto, isn't he? Still working on the project for the Kawamuras?"  
  
A wide grin spread on Megumi's face  
"He will come tomorrow visiting Tomoe. It is a bit inconvenient for both of them, but being the   
architect means that he has to be present on the building site at this stadium of works and Tomoe  
is busy with her studies here."  
  
They went upstairs where seven doors belonging to small rooms were branching off a corridor,   
three on the right side, three left-handed and one at the very end.  
  
Megumi explained the occupancy while pointing with her hand towards the mentioned ones.  
"Straight ahead is the bathroom, I have the room right beside the bath. Tomoe chose the one next   
to mine in the middle. It is up to you which one you pick, we wanted to wait for you to discuss   
together what we will do with the remaining two rooms."   
  
Exited Misao already had opened the doors to all four vacant rooms, running from one to another   
and back. "I'll take this one!" Her head finally popped up from the one at the end of the   
corridor, opposite of Megumi's.  
  
By the time Tokio had inspected the available rooms left and decided to take the first one beside  
the stairs, next to Tomoe's.  
  
"PHEW! Time to refresh. Let us get our luggage." Misao wanted to jump downstairs, but Megumi held  
her back with a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Let Enishi do this. After all, he is the only man in the house, should he wrench his back with   
this heavy suitcases of yours. We share the shampoo, shower-gel and these stuff, just use it. Use  
Tomoe's and mine yukata meanwhile, they are in the front-room of the bath."  
  
"Thanks Megumi!"   
both sisters shouted unison heading towards the bath eagerly awaited the last hours.  
  
Smiling amused, leaving them behind, Megumi went down the steps just in the moment Tomoe entered   
the house. Her black hair reaching to her chin was tightly combed behind her ears, her grey dress  
and filigree, violet cardigan making most of her delicate built and graceful but somehow rigid   
posture.   
  
The glance of her dark-brown eyes met Megumi's and she registered the huge luggage pile with a   
slight lifting of her eyebrows at the sight.  
  
"You are already back? Tokio and Misao are here?" She was carrying an visibly heavy rucksack on   
her back and two bags in her hands.  
  
Megumi pointed up to the second floor "They are upstairs, showering and taking a hot bath. They   
were a bit messy and exhausted after the long trip."  
  
"I can imagine. Every thing cleared?" The elegant, slender woman took of her shoes and walked   
towards the kitchen.  
  
"They have already chosen a room and I arranged the delivery of their belongings for tomorrow."  
  
Tomoe glanced back at the luggage pile lying in the way at the entrance  
"These two will never change, I guess. I'll put the sake and beer right into the fridge."  
With a sigh she put down the backpack and bags on the kitchen-table while Megumi switched on the   
water-heater.  
  
"I'll prepare us some tea. Which one do you want, Tomoe?"  
  
"Just some oolong tea for me. For you too?"   
  
Megumi put already some more oolong tea in a teapot after she signaled her consent, drinking her   
tea together with Tomoe.  
  
While arranging the beer cans and the sake-bottles in the refrigerator, Tomoe scanned the   
remaining contents inside, realising a problem "What about food tonight, Megumi?"  
  
Thoughtfully Megumi wrinkled her nose   
"We can order something later. I think no one of us is motivated to cook today."  
  
Looking around Tomoe discovered the advertising-note thrown into their letter-box the day before   
on the table and picked it up, studying the offers  
"You are right, let us try this new delivery service."  
  
By now the water was boiling and they finished preparing the tea and finally settled down at the   
kitchen table.  
  
They were drinking the refreshing beverage, when Tokio entered the room directly walking towards   
Tomoe smiling warm and hugging her sincerely.[1]  
"Tomoe? How wonderful! I haven't seen you for such a long time!"  
  
Misao had followed her sister and took a short glance at Tomoe, greeting her with a welcoming nod.  
  
Tomoe endured the hug with a stoic patience answering and embracing back reserved.  
"Nice to see you, Tokio. How are you?"  
  
Tokio hold her a bit back and eyed her interested   
"Fine, thanks. But what about your paintings?"  
  
Turning around, leaving the embrace, Tomoe mentioned in a matter-of-fact voice as if this would   
not bother her "I'll have an art opening in two months."  
  
Thrilled Tokio clapped her hands together "A private view? Just for you?"  
  
"No, I'll have just one room there for my pictures."  
  
Over-exited Tokio squeezed Tomoe a second time  
"Really? But this is great! I'd love to see your latest pictures."   
She grabbed her friend's hand and dragged her behind her out of the kitchen, heading upstairs   
were Tomoe kept her paintings in her room as she assumed.  
  
Misao leaned forward to Megumi whispering in her ear   
"Can't believe it, she actually likes her paintings. They are so depressive."  
  
"All this cold colours and bare landscapes." Megumi agreed shuddering "It always conveys a deep   
feeling of absolute solitude and great despair."  
  
"We are here!" A deep, manly voice called from the entrance causing Misao to jump up.  
  
"ENISHI!!!" A scream was heard and not a second later the young man, wearing a perfectly fitting   
black leather-trouser and -jacket, was squeezed by a female in a yukata, her legs thrown around   
his waist, her plait swinging aside, pitching into the face of the red-haired man standing beside  
him who lost his footing over the unexpected greeting and fell right into the pile of luggage.  
  
Enishi's black sunglasses were just about to glide down his nose making a look at his turquoise   
eyes possible, his white, tousled hair made an interesting contrast to his black clothing. In his  
right ear was an earring, altogether he conveyed a bold impression, the motorcycle helmet fell of  
his hands due to the impetuous greeting.  
  
"ORO?" The red-haired man buried in the luggage pile exclaimed.  
  
"Misao! You are finally here!" Enishi tried to free himself from the young woman clinched onto   
him.  
  
"Enishi! I'm so happy to see you again." Enthusiastically she squeezed him a second time   
heartfelt causing a smirk on his face.  
  
"Hehe! Nice to hear I'm so loved here." He murmured to himself placing her back on her feet,   
smiling at her.  
  
Misao turned her attention to the red-haired man inside her bags, letting go of Enishi completely  
and offered him her hand to help him out of the pile.  
"You must be Kenshin-san. Pleased to meet you. I'm Misao Makimachi."  
  
"The pleasure is mine, Makimachi-san." He had managed to pull himself out of the bags and dusted   
of the black jeans he was wearing and the black T-shirt, laying the motorcycle helmet he had   
still in his hands aside and bowed politely to the young woman.   
"I'm Kenshin Himura. It is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Misao laughed out loud "Hey, you already know Enishi! Therefore you should know there is no need   
to be this formula!"  
  
A wide grin spread over the red-hair's face "I can imagine."  
  
"You are a friend of Enishi?"  
  
"No, not exactly." He shook his head what let his long read hair gathered in a low pony-tail   
swing aside, "We organise the Kendo-club at University together and thought tonight would be a   
good opportunity to discuss about the next tournament since Aoshi will be here also. It is a bit   
complicated to get all people together at one time in one place."[2]  
  
Not really listening to his statement in detail, Misao wrinkled here nose and jumped at the chance  
"Maybe you two could carry the luggage up to our rooms? Please?"  
  
"No problem." Enishi and Kenshin grabbed the bags and carried them upstairs, Misao, who wanted to  
get dressed at last, high on their heels.  
  
Meanwhile Megumi had moved to the living room with their tea waiting for the others to come down   
and join her.  
  
She did not have to wait very long and Tomoe entered, making herself comfortable on the velvet   
and silk cushions they used instead of a couch.  
  
"Misao and Tokio wanted to dress." Tomoe just explained to Megumi, when Enishi and Kenshin walked  
into the room, Enishi heading straightforward to the large window on the opposite wall.  
  
Kenshin started to settle down on the cushions, but a deadly glare from Enishi stopped him   
mid-way, as it was the place beside Tomoe and he recalled in the last moment how sensible Enishi   
was about his sister.  
  
He changed his mind and joined Enishi who had opened the sliding window to the side of the house,  
sitting on the window bench still wearing his heavy black leather trousers but now only in a   
black T-shirt showing his muscular arms, one foot on the bench, one leg dangling indolent down.  
  
Enishi get a new cigarette-packet out of his pocket, opened it and took one negligent, lightening  
it while Kenshin was settling beside him.  
  
"You are shortening our life-time!" Megumi exclaimed from her place.  
  
"I know, I know." Enishi took a delightful drag of his cigarette, inhaling the smoke deep in his   
lungs.  
  
"But remember: we stroked a deal that smoking is allowed in this room at the opened window."   
Enishi continued lazily while exhaling the smoke provocative in Megumi's direction.  
  
"Yeah, Finally home!" Misao proclaimed satisfied, suddenly standing in the middle of the room,   
letting herself fall with wide-spread arms on her back into the cushions,   
"and in casual clothes!" she continued, relieved looking down at her trousers and T-shirt.  
  
"Can't see what is different about this dressing to the one on the flight, Misao."  
Tokio had followed her sister and sat down beside her eyeing the trousers with visible   
disapproval.  
  
"You'll never understand, Tokio. There ARE differences between my cloths..."  
  
"I'm here!" A male voice interrupted from the entrance and Megumi's fox-ears popped up while   
responding "WE ARE HERE!"  
  
Turning with a sly smile to the sisters she proclaimed "Now you get to know Aoshi."  
  
Instantly both sisters focused their undivided attention towards the door and a tall, handsome   
man entered the scene.  
  
He was dressed in a neat dark-blue suit of an excellent quality, over-all his appearance was that  
of a respectable business-man or politician. He barely nodded into the gathered round and waved   
indolent "Hello everyone."  
  
Misao lost control over her face-muscles as she got the first glimpse of the 'old bone' her mouth  
was wide-opened for a while before she realised it and closed it.  
  
The attentive glance of his blue eyes fell on Misao and Tokio   
"I'm Aoshi Shinomori. You must be Tokio Makimachi" He nodded to the older looking female unknown   
to him and she bowed back politely.   
  
"Then you have to be Misao Makimachi." He bowed to the second unknown female "I already heard a   
great deal of you."   
  
Misao nearly fell over her back and he turned to his girlfriend while loosening his tie to get   
more comfortable.  
  
"Hello, Megumi."  
  
"Hello, Aoshi."  
  
They greeted each other, exchanging a short glance before he knelt down beside her, taking a cup   
and filling it with tea, focusing his attention back on the siblings.  
"So you are the two infamous Makimachi-sisters?"  
  
As Misao was visibly not capable of forming a clear thought, Tokio answered nodding her head   
"Yes, we just arrived here in Tokyo."  
  
"You want to study here?"  
  
"mmm, to be precise, I already finished my studies, I'll make my PhD at the Institute-Hospital of  
the University of Tokyo together with Megumi, but in another field of research. My sister" She   
pointed with her hand to Misao "Will start studying at the same University at the Graduate school  
for education. But she is not sure yet on which section she will specialise."  
  
"So we all attend the same University." Kenshin wondered from the window-bench, placing his feet   
on it, wrapping both arms around his legs.  
  
"You are studying there too? What are you studying?" Tokio raised her eyebrows at the red-haired   
man questioningly.  
  
"Civil law."  
  
Misao had been able to follow the last part of the conversation properly and interfered   
interested "Really? Why?"  
  
"I felt compelled. Still the people of lower classes are suppressed: by the government, by   
well-off people. They need someone to defend them properly at court, not only for own benefit,   
but someone who fights for them with his whole heart." Kenshin explained his motivation.  
  
"You want to be a barrister-at-law?" Tokio inquired, impressed about the young man's obviously   
deep inside in society and unusual thoughts about Japan's justice and government.  
  
Kenshin nodded and was just about to explain it in detail, but he was cut off.  
  
"So you don't know yet on which field you will specialise?" Enishi asked Misao disapproved about  
her lack of determination, concerned about the well-being of his so-called charge, simply   
ignoring Kenshin.  
  
Misao cheered up deciding to show Enishi that she indeed looked after University and had   
informed herself "I looked in the Web-Pages and I already decided which clubs I join."  
  
"You have not decided yet which courses you choose but you are sure about your clubs?"   
By now Tokio meant to interfere, she saw that Misao had been busy with the University of Tokyo in  
the Internet, but she thought she would inform herself about her subject of studies seriously.  
  
"Yes! Of course I'll join the Kempo club. I trained in London and I'd love to continue here."   
Misao jumped up and made a few playful practise kicks with her legs.  
  
"Really? What a coincidence! Aoshi is one of the instructors there." Megumi laid her hand on the   
shoulder of her boyfriend.  
  
Misao looked suspicious at the handsome man, dressed in an expensive suit, who did not bat an   
eyelid. She did not consider such a man being capable of fighting, Kempo especially, but she   
pushed her thoughts aside. "And I want to join the tea-ceremony-club!"  
  
Astonished Tokio eyed her younger sister "Tea-ceremony? Are you sure about this, Misao?"  
  
Misao turned annoyed to her older sister "Of course I am! Why not, Tokio?" she demanded to know.  
  
Teasingly Tokio grinned about the over-energetic girl  
"You need patience for this. I doubt you have this." and was rewarded instantly.  
  
"KECHO KICK!" Misao attacked her sister yelling, but Tokio dodged the attack with nonchalance   
which caused Misao to fly over her and landing unblocked in the wall.   
  
Aoshi just raised one eyebrow about the offered performance. Instantly Misao jumped up again,   
charging towards her sister, throwing an arm around her throat causing an defending move of Tokio.  
  
Megumi chose to ignore the brawling sisters, waving the advertising-note high in the air  
"What about dinner now? Tomoe suggested to test this new delivery service, they have various   
bentos there." and got the attention of all three men immediately.  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened in astonishment "Delivering bento? What strange kind of business is this?"  
  
Enishi shrugged his shoulders, casting a glance at Kenshin signaling him better not to doubt   
suggestions that were made by Tomoe "What matters, we should try it."  
  
They all had a look into the advertisement-note, even Tokio and Misao stopped their brawl for a   
second, decided for their meals which Megumi ordered by telephone.  
  
While cutting the connection and putting the hand-piece down, she informed her in a state of   
expectancy waiting friends.  
"It will arrive in half an hour at the latest. What do you want to do in the meantime?"  
  
"COCKTAIL-TIME" Misao exclaimed jumping up effusive "Tokio learned some new receipts in London."   
She tugged her defenceless sister up and dragged her behind her to the kitchen what Tokio   
endured with unbelievable patience, only waving at her friends.  
"Megumi! Tomoe! Could you help us?"  
  
The four young women gathered in the kitchen starting the preparation, Tokio organised having   
Megumi, Misao and Tomoe at hand to help her.  
"Could you please cut the pine-apples in pieces, Misao?"  
  
Misao grabbed the pine-apple, threw it high in the air, took out some small kitchen-knifes,  
spitting the fruit with them as it fell down, catching it in one hand "Yup, no problem for me."  
  
As Tokio started to crush the ice she asked for more help  
"Megumi, could you press the oranges out? We need some fresh juice for it, otherwise it doesn't   
tastes so well."  
  
Nodding Megumi took some oranges out of a basket placed in the middle of the table and turned to   
the fruit-press "How much do you need?"  
  
"Four or five should be enough."  
  
Taking the first bottle of rum Tokio addressed Tomoe "Tomoe, could you please do the decoration?"  
  
Without saying a word or making a slight move, indicating that she heard what she was asked for,   
Tomoe picked the first pieces of the pine-apples up, putting them together with some cocktail-  
cherries and orange-slices on toothpicks.  
  
Meanwhile the three men in the living room started to plan the martial arts competition that was   
supposed to take place in one month. Kenshin reached for his backpack beside him, taking out a   
pack of papers.  
  
"How many competitors entered for the tournament?" Aoshi wanted to know.  
  
Quickly Kenshin skimmed the lists "We have forty-three male participants over-all in the   
Kendo-section. Only eleven want to participate with short swords, together with you, Aoshi,"   
he cast a glance at Aoshi who barely nodded indicating that he would participate as well   
"It would make twelve."  
  
"I suggest that Aoshi takes care of the section for the two-swords technique. It is no need for   
ko-system there, with twelve competitors only. You can fight against everyone in the first   
round." Enishi interjected, leaning forward, a concentrated and interested expression on his   
features.  
  
Nodding his approval to Enishi, Aoshi resumed quickly  
"That makes thirty-one in the 'one-sword'-section."  
  
Kenshin took his pencil, went through the list and marked some names   
"Yes, and not all at the same level. We will have to divide them into beginners, advanced and   
skilled. The abilities are too different."  
  
"Is Okita entered for the tournament?" Enishi wanted to know suspiciously.  
  
Skimming the lists once more to find an assurance Kenshin's finger finally stopped at one name   
"Yes, here he is. He said, he wouldn't make it THIS easy for us this year."  
  
"And I thought after he graduated and started working he wouldn't have enough time."   
Enishi grimaced excited about the challenging opponent.  
  
Aoshi's eyebrows furrowed "That makes three strong fighters in your section: You two and Okita."   
He paused sipping on his tea "Every year the same finals. It is like you are already seeded, gets  
boring with time."  
  
Enishi shrugged his shoulders leaning back at the window-frame   
"It is not our fault that the other's are so weak."  
  
Bending over the lists in Kenshin's hands Aoshi wondered  
"What about the female competition?"  
  
Letting his eyes wander over a single paper attached at the end Kenshin resumed   
"We only have five registered fighters. Should make it easy to plan. Enishi, I think Aoshi can   
organise the female-section and the two-swords-section while I can handle organising the   
one-sword-section. You can help me during the actual tournament, but I think I can manage the   
preparations with a little feed-back from you alone. This would mean less effort for you and you   
can concentrate on your studies."  
  
Shrugging his shoulders Enishi swung his legs around placing his feet on the ground and raised   
"All right, I'll go then and look for our cocktails, hope the girls don't mess it up."  
  
Enishi headed over to the kitchen, leaving the two men behind who started dividing the lists for   
the competition according to their responsibilities.  
  
Reaching the kitchen-door, Enishi leaned against the door-frame placing his hands into the   
pockets of his trousers while watching the busy girls intensely, following their flurry of  
activity with his turquoise eyes for some time, finally speaking in Tokio's direction  
"Did you manage to get everything through the customers clearance?"  
  
"With a little luck." Tokio cast an annoyed glance at her younger sister which Misao returned   
without batting an eyelid innocently "Misao nearly ruined everything by trying to give the   
officer a seductive look, but luckily she failed."  
  
"Hey! What do you mean with 'I failed'?" Misao hissed, attentively raising her head over the pile  
of small pine-apple-pieces in front of her.  
  
Closing the cocktail-shaker with the last two drinks in it determined and starting to shake it,   
Tokio accounted for reason to her little sister.  
"Ever looked in a mirror, Misao? It takes a ridiculous effect when you give it a try to be  
seductive."  
  
"What? Ridiculous? Give it a try?" Misao's eyes filled with anger already longing for the   
kitchen-knifes lying beside her.  
  
Pouring out the last drinks into glasses Tokio enlightened her  
"You look like a girl, Misao, no man will notice you."  
  
"What? What about you, Tokio? You are not better! You are as seductive as...as..."  
Misao scanned the surroundings frantically for a good comparison, at last her glance fell onto   
the chop-sticks and she picked one up "as this chop-stick!!"  
  
"HA! Never! I'm better than you!" Annoyed Tokio slammed the shaker back on the kitchen-bench.  
  
Enishi straightened in the door-frame as Megumi clapped in her hands, fox-ears popping up   
once more "All right sisters! Contest!" Tomoe's cat ears popped up.  
  
Tokio and Misao turned their attention to Megumi who checked her watch  
"I'll give you 15 minutes."  
  
Deprecating Megumi waved at Misao  
"You can take Aoshi. There is no way such a flat-chested girl can succeed in seducing MY   
boyfriend."  
  
Misao's face reddened in the most possible crimson colour as her fists tightened in anger and   
frustration. "WHAT?!"  
  
Megumi turned to Tokio, leaning forward "And you take Kenshin."  
  
She addressed Tomoe and Enishi "We three are the judges, after 15 minutes we decide who won the   
competition, got it?"  
  
All three young women nodded, Tokio and Misao with a concentrated expression on their faces took   
two cocktail glasses at a time into their hands and got ready to start.  
  
"We start when I cough in the living room" Enishi suggested raising his hand warningly   
"Never forget: I'll have my eyes on you. If I notice they get the wrong impression I'll have to   
interfere, got me?"  
  
Both nodded their consent and waited for Tomoe, Enishi and Megumi to walk over and get seated   
till they heard Enishi giving the signal.  
  
"COUGH! COUGH!"  
  
Misao charged into the living room kneeling down close to Aoshi opening her eyes wide and   
breathing in a sweet voice "Your cocktail, Aoshi-sama."  
  
Without even casting a glance at her he took the glass out of her hands "Thanks."  
  
In the meantime Tokio had reached Kenshin and knelt down in front of him, before the window   
bench, handing him his glass timid with a bowed head  
"This one is for you, Kenshin."  
  
He took the cocktail out of her hands "Thank you very much" and met her eyes, she didn't want to   
pass up the opportunity and winked.  
  
"Oro?"  
  
Observing her sister from the corner of her eyes, Misao bend over to get in the way of Aoshi's   
sight. He concentrated on the drink in his hand and tried it, simply ignoring the twinkling girl   
in front of him.  
  
Tokio scooted closer to Kenshin while watching him with lowered lid through her long eyelashes   
furtively when he tried the first mouthful of the cocktail.  
  
"Is it tasteful?" Tokio asked before sipping herself.  
  
"Yes, it is very good, thank you."  
  
"You can have more if you want." Tokio suggested while licking her lips and looking him deep in   
the eye meaningful.  
  
"Oro!" his eyes widened as the young woman scooted even closer, now nearly sitting on his feet,   
her short skirt accidently moving up her thighs.  
  
Irritated Kenshin turned his head to Enishi and registered that he was under close observation of  
three eye-pairs pretending not to look at him, focusing their attention towards Aoshi and Misao   
suddenly.  
  
Misao moved frantically in front of Aoshi waving her arms, trying to catch his attention by   
cracking silly jokes. Not one muscle in his face twitched while he concentrated on the cocktail   
in his hands and from the corner of her eye she glanced at her sister once more for a creative   
idea.  
  
Putting the glass down, Tokio laid her hands on Kenshin's knees breathing  
"Come on, I know you can say more than this."  
  
"ORO!" The glass fell out of his hands, he caught it in the last moment, before the content would  
have been spilled on the floor.  
  
Misao decided coming to terms and licked her lips seductive as she thought  
"Do you like the drink?"   
Aoshi fished for an ice-cube in his glass and took it in his mouth, letting it melt slowly.   
Realising this didn't work, Misao searched for more inspiration turning to her sister again.  
  
Just in this moment Tokio raised on her knees to get closer to Kenshin's face and looked down on   
her bosom to turn his attention downwards. Her low-cut shirt fell forward allowing a glimpse at   
her not very flat-chested front.  
  
"ORORORORORO!" Kenshin leaned back, fell off the window-bench and landed with a loud clash in the  
garden.  
  
Fascinated Misao had observed the unfolding scene, registered Kenshin falling out of the house   
with a satisfied grin, still senseless and clue-less around the ice-cube beside her.  
  
Casting a glance at his watch, Enishi raised his hand high in the air. "Time's up."  
  
Misao looked desperate in Enishi's direction and back to the motionless, stone-faced man kneeling  
beside her. "Hey, the time was too short! He did only say ONE word!"  
  
"TIME OUT!" Enishi proclaimed making his point clear to her and she closed her mouth scooting   
away from Aoshi.  
  
"Now: who votes for Tokio?" Enishi wanted to know.  
  
Five arms raised high in the air at once. A red-hair popping up in the window, smiling wide and a  
stone-face revealing no emotion included.  
  
"That is not fair!" Misao cried out angrily "I got Mr. Icicle and Tokio got Mr. Oro! That wasn't   
fair from the beginning, Enishi!"  
  
"At last her attempt was entertaining." Megumi explained her vote dryly.  
  
"Who told you that this is going to be fair, Misao? That is life." Enishi lectured Misao with a   
smirk bending over her, speaking directly in her face, only a few centimetres away from her.  
  
Misao complained further "But Tokio touched him!"  
  
"No one said I couldn't!" Tokio meant to defend herself.  
  
Grinning about her friends Megumi stood up and went to the kitchen to catch some beer as the   
first cocktail was already finished.  
  
Just in this moment a motorcycle stopped in front of the house, a box placed on the very end with  
a writing on it: 'bento-bento-24h-delivery'.  
  
A man with spiky brown hair that was hold back with a red head-band got of his motor-cycle and   
turned off the engine. Eyeing the house thoughtfully, checking back on the note in his hands once  
again, he finally decided to open the box, to take out some bento and headed towards the house,   
entered while shouting from the entrance.  
  
"OI! Someone here? Delivery!"  
  
He heard some murmuring from the room left-handed while the infallible smell of alcohol reached   
his sensible nose. A very selective nose, sensible only to certain kind of smells of course.  
  
"MEGUMI? Could you take it?" A peculiar, familiar voice yelled and he knitted his brow.  
  
"No problem!" A woman entered his sight from the right and his eyes narrowed. It was the kind of   
woman he had always despised. Arrogant, neat, a typical upper-class girl.  
  
"How much is it?" Absent-minded Megumi asked registering the young man in front of her only   
subconscious. He was wearing a red head-band and his hair spiked up on his head making him   
appearing larger than he actually was. Being asked he scratched himself confused behind his ears.  
  
"hum, hum." He looked down at her hands where some beer cans were, she misinterpreted as she   
thought he was staring at her bosom.  
  
"How much?" Megumi wanted to know annoyed and impatiently. This was exactly what she expected of   
a dump delivery boy.  
  
"hum, hum." Longing he inspected the beer-brand, it was his favourite.   
This upper-class people know how to get drunken he resumed quickly.  
  
"You won't need a calculator for such an easy operation, do you?"  
  
One word in her sentence woke him up of his dream about the imaginary taste of beer on his tongue  
"Calculator? No, I don't need this unnecessary, technical stuff."  
  
By now Megumi had lost her patience, was this man not capable of carrying out even the easiest   
tasks? "THAN HOW MUCH IS IT? It can't be this difficult to sum up bento for seven persons."  
  
Turning his mind back to his actual job he began to list   
"hum, we have four fish-bento, two with vegetables, two with meat, one with tofu. That makes.."  
  
"But we ordered four with tofu, three with vegetable and one with meat!"   
Megumi interrupted fuming mad now.  
  
"Oi, oi, woman. Look at this note: There it says... " his eyes widened in unbelieving   
astonishment and quickly he spirited the note away into the pockets of his trousers.  
  
"Now, what are we doing with the bento?" Megumi demanded to know in a commanding under-tone.  
  
"No problem, I can eat it for you." The man in front of her grinned widely impertinent, inviting   
himself to what he considered to be an interesting party.  
  
"What takes you so long, Megumi?" Enishi's head popped up from the living room. As he recognised   
the delivery boy his eyes widened, greeting him with a respecting nod of his head  
"Oi, Sanosuke!"  
  
"Oi, Enishi!" Sanosuke nodded back, a smile spreading over his whole face.  
What a lucky coincidence! His free meal and beer was guaranteed for this evening.  
  
"You know him, Enishi?" Unbelieving Megumi investigated.  
  
"Yes, he tuned my 'Ninja'." [3] Fox-ears were popping up once more and Enishi waved his   
acquaintance in "Come inside and have some beer with us."  
  
Superior smiling Sanosuke passed Megumi.  
  
They spent the rest of the evening relaxed together talking about martial arts, fast cars,  
University and the last years.  
  
The following days were busy with fitting up, finishing the last formalities, Tokio started her   
research at the institute Hospital together with Megumi and finally Misao's first day at   
University dawned.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
to be continued....  
  
or not?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Notes:  
  
[1] There is some background behind the relationship of the Makimachis and the Yukishiros in this  
story, you will learn about it.  
  
[2] I know, Kendo is not this popular, but I didn't want to change it =^^=.  
Simply couldn't place then into a baseball-team or another popular sport.  
  
[3] Just in case, if you don't know: It is a motorcycle from Kawasaki.  
Could you please buy me one? PLEASE? *Mara blinks, blinks, wide-eyed*  
But what I really want you to buy me is.... a 'Hayabusa' from Suzuki.  
What matters that I'm most likely not capable of handling it...  
  
started on April 6th 2002  
finished on April 12th 2002  
first posted on April 13th 2002  
  
Mara 


	3. Introducing

Standard disclaimers:  
I don't own Ruroken. Unfortunately Watsuki and some big name companies already have this  
privilege. BUT: If you want to use one of 'my' characters, 'my' notes or some parts of  
'my' story-line it would be nice to ask me FIRST, because they are MINE!  
  
Again: Special thanks to Hana Himura for editing and Firuze Khanume for pre-reading and  
giving helpful hints and advice. CHECK OUT THEIR FICS! IT IS WORTH IT!  
  
Answering questions first:  
Romance? well, there is going to be 'some' romance.  
KnK? well, read and find out! If you want to know if I'm a KnK or a KnT supporter, I have  
to disappoint you, I won't tell you here. I have my own opinion about these two women  
and some people out there know it (Morgane, Mica-chan *WAVE*). I won't spoil my own story.  
Oh, AND: YES, I WRITE LEMONS =^^=  
Oh, *happy Mara* *SMILE* *SMILE* someone asked me for Saitou! OF COURSE HE WILL APPEAR!  
WHAT A QUESTION!  
  
Hana Himura's comment on this:  
Congratulations, Mara! Someone out there loves the Psycho Cop too??? :)  
  
*Mara falls from her chair* OF COURSE! ARGH!  
  
Something I forgot to mention: THIS IS NO RE-INCARNATION FIC!  
  
  
  
Chapter3: Introducing  
  
  
  
Early in the morning Misao was woken up by her clock and yawning, sprawling in her bed she  
rubbed her sleepy eyes. Then it suddenly stroke her mind what day it was and instantly she  
was wide-awake, standing upright in her bed. Her first day in University!  
She jumped up, dressed and raced into the kitchen were her sister was already sitting with  
Megumi enjoying a cup of tea, eating some rice for breakfast.  
  
"It is enough left for you in the rice-cooker, help yourself." Tokio offered.  
  
"Thanks." Hastily Misao took a bowl with rice and started to eat.  
  
"Nervous?" Megumi stood up to prepare some more tea.  
  
"No, I would say I'm excited but not nervous..." she chewed the rice and swallowed it "I   
mean I will meet a lot of people there, and I hope I can make some new friends there..."   
She paused calculating for an effect "a bit younger than you two."  
  
Megumi just shrugged her shoulders "This doesn't work with me, Misao. With the age comes  
wisdom and experience." She leaned forward to Misao "I would say this is an advantage."  
  
Startled Tokio glanced at her watch "We have to leave Megumi, otherwise we will be much  
too late."  
  
Misao raised her eyes over her rice-bowl  
"We meet at lunch in the cafeteria? As arranged at 12.30?"  
  
Nodding while grabbing her keys Tokio turned to her sister  
"Shall we give you a ride to university, Misao?"  
  
"No, thanks. I'll take Enishi's motorcycle, then I'll be independent from you."  
  
Tokio leaned back her head appearing once more in the door-frame with a frown  
"Drive carefully, Misao."  
  
Annoyed Misao slammed her chops-ticks on the table "YOU of all people have to tell me to   
drive carefully. You must know of what you are speaking."  
  
A wide grin spread over Tokio's face, defeated "Bye, till lunch."  
  
"Bye." Misao replied barely lifting her eyes over her rice-bowl.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The area of the University was larger than Misao had assumed, it looked different on the  
map from the actual place. She had visited Tokio at the Cambridge campus sometimes, but the  
University of Tokyo was different.  
  
She had asked some students for the way and was finally standing in front of a huge  
building where the introduction event for the Graduate school of education was supposed to  
be held. Lifting her head to inspect the building she didn't pay attention to the path  
she was walking on and collided with another body, the other one's books scattering to the   
ground.  
  
"Hey, can't you be more careful?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Quickly Misao apologised.  
  
It was a young woman she had bumped into and she inspected her closer. She was of her  
age, her hair bond in a low pony-tail, she was wearing a worn-out t-shirt and jeans.  
  
Misao bend down to help the girl to gather her books and her look fell on one title  
"You are studying education?"  
  
"Yes, it is my first term here."  
  
Misao nearly dropped the book back to the dirty ground  
"Really? Mine too. It is my first day here."  
  
Surprised the young woman raised her head  
"What a coincidence! So you want to visit the introduction event?"  
  
"Yes, I was just about to go inside."  
  
"Me too." She smiled and bowed, introducing herself "Kaoru Kamiya."  
  
"Misao Makimachi." Politely smiling Misao bowed back and they started to walk into the  
building while making conversation. It was a flurry of activity in front of the building,  
most student wanted to reach the first classes in the morning in time and they followed  
the mass.  
  
Interested Kaoru inspected Misao from the corner of her eyes   
"Where do you come from? You have no typical accent."  
  
Cheering up, Misao grinned knowing that this was unusual. She was proud of been grown up in  
a foreign country.   
"The last ten years I lived together with my parents and my sister in London, I came back  
to Japan with my sister to study here."  
  
Kaoru clapped her hands together exited, nearly dropping her books  
"Really? Great! Living for such a long time in a foreign country, you are very lucky."  
  
Slyly Misao rubbed her cheek, she was supposed not to tell everybody what their father   
was doing. They had reached the entrance and she nearly bumped into the door the student  
walking in front of her had let go carelessly   
"My father works for the Japanese government there. What is your father working?"  
  
Suddenly Kaoru's excitement scattered and subdued she looked the stairs to the second  
floor of the building   
"He runs a fitness-centre and a dojo in a suburb of Tokyo."  
  
Amazed, not fully aware of the sudden change in the behaviour, Misao started to walk up  
the steps   
"A Dojo? WOW! That is great!"  
  
Kaoru's eyes clouded "Yes, my father is very proud of his dojo, he even still teaches his   
own style." Anger appeared in her features "but in nowadays people are not so interested   
in martial arts, he had to open a fitness centre."  
  
Misao fell silent realising the reason behind the subdued mood, not knowing how to respond  
at the moment. They reached the second floor, the corridor was crowded with students,  
some chatting, some enjoying soft drinks from a vending machine placed beside the stairs,   
waiting for the classes to start.  
  
Seeing the crowded corridor Misao and Kaoru cleared a path into the direction where they  
supposed the room the event was taking place.  
"I'd love to visit you for training session."  
  
Kaoru straightened up "Really? What are you training?"  
  
Misao bend her head aside and placed a finger thoughtfully on her cheek what caused  
Kaoru to laugh   
"Kempo. What are you practising...I mean when your father runs a dojo, you surely train  
something."  
  
Flushing Kaoru fumbled on her books used to the negative reaction she caused telling  
people what kind of sport she was practising "I'm training Kendo."  
  
That surprised Misao. She had thought that nearly no female was practising Kendo, she eyed   
her new acquaintance with awakened interest, she seemed to be different   
"What? An ancient art! Sounds impressive."  
  
For the first time Kaoru got the feeling that she wasn't treated with suspicion after  
telling someone about her sport, Misao seemed really interested. Embarrassed   
Kaoru looked to the ground, "I'm quite good in it."  
  
Laughing at the Kaoru's embarrassment, Misao gave her a pat on the back. She seemed to be  
human, not wanting to admit self-confident that she was successful.  
"I can imagine. Your father is the owner and trainer, you are supposed to be good."  
  
They had reached the auditorium by now and were lucky to get two seats side by side in the  
last row next to the exit.  
  
The following introducing of professors, possible courses and older students who were  
supposed to take care of the 'fresh-men' lasted some hours. Not every information given was  
important for Misao and Kaoru and they started whispering, listening to the speakers only  
half-hearted.  
  
Bored about the speeches Misao whispered in Kaoru's ear  
"Concerning ancient arts: Have you heard of this tea ceremony club they have here?"  
  
"Yes, I heard of it, I think this will be quite interesting. I always wanted to know more  
about these traditions, my father was not of much help in this point."  
  
With widened eyes Misao looked at Kaoru silently wondering about her mother, but she   
did not ask further. Instead she explained her own motivation  
"My mother always wanted to show me, but it was annoying when she tried to explain." she   
grimaced "Furthermore my sister was always around and I was told to behave more like her."  
  
Kaoru couldn't keep a straight face, seeing Misao's annoyed face and burst out in laughter.  
  
The professor who was just speaking in front of his auditorium had enough of the two  
whispering, silly girls in the last row. He had seen much in his career, but such a   
behaviour on the first day!  
"SHUT UP YOU TWO! Or you leave the room instantly."  
  
Alarmed Kaoru and Misao straightened up, exchanged a determined nod  
"Let us join the club together." and listened to the speakers at last.  
  
When they finally were allowed to leave the room they were relieved not to have more input  
of information, were exhausted and felt hungry.  
  
Kaoru checked her watch, "It is almost lunch-time,...", and was jostled from a hasty   
student coming from behind, what sent her books once more to the ground.  
  
"Sorry!" the young man waved back already vanishing around the next corner.  
  
"Oh," Misao stopped dead in her tracks remembering the agreement with her sister and  
looked down at Kaoru who angrily gathered her books grumbling about inconsiderate   
fellow students. On the other hand she did not want to lose the contact to the new friend  
she just met and who promised to be much fun. Her decision was made   
"I wanted to have lunch with my sister and some of her friends. Do you want to come with   
me? You can meet her and her weird friends."  
  
Picking up the last book and pleased about the invitation Kaoru stood up   
"Oh, of course, thanks for the offer."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The University of Tokyo, cafeteria, lunch-time:  
  
Enishi leaned back folding his arms behind his head staring at his untouched meal  
"There she is coming."  
  
Tomoe turned and waved her friend "Tokio! Over here!"  
  
Seeing the siblings Tokio changed her direction, walked to them and sat down on the table.  
  
"Where is Megumi?" Enishi wondered searching the long queue in front of the meals serving.  
  
Taking her place Tokio explained the absence of their friend  
"She can't come, an emergency was admitted and she has to be present, she will eat a bite  
later."  
  
"How unfortunate." Tomoe started to eat visibly not touched one bit.  
  
Tokio cast a glance from the corner of her eyes at Tomoe and turned enthusiastically  
"WOW, Tomoe! Is this a new jumper? I've never seen this on you before. It suits you  
perfectly!"  
  
Embarrassed Tomoe chuckled over Tokio's excitement  
"Akira bought it for me, he said that he loves me dressed in black polo-neck jumpers."  
  
Tokio leaned forward, touched the wool, caressed it. It was a very soft material.  
"Is it cashmere?"  
  
"Yes, it is very comfortable to wear."  
  
Envious Tokio retreated her hand, jealousy shining in her eyes  
"You are so lucky, Tomoe. Having such a wonderful caring and loving man as Akira."  
  
Enishi cleared his throat "I will hope so. It would be not good for his health otherwise."  
  
Furtive Tokio bend over to Tomoe whispering in her ear, an idea crossing her mind  
"Maybe you could help Misao with clothing and men."  
  
Enishi rolled his eyes "Gods! Girls! Stop chatting! It is annoying!"  
  
Tokio inquired about last night's events, changing the subject as asked   
"Megumi told me you won the race yesterday?"  
  
Self-confident Enishi leaned back, a smirk crossing his features  
"Yes, It earned me some money. Sagara arranged the bets, we worked on the motorcycle  
before...." He paused, his smile getting even wider "I would not say it was very fair, the  
others did not know about the modification we made....." he grinned evilly   
"but by now, they should know."  
  
Giggling Tokio started to look out for Misao "I'd love to have seen their faces." Getting  
serious she tried to spot her sister in the queue "Misao plans to participate in the next   
race. She'll have her own motorcycle by then." a quirk crossed her face "Be prepared to   
lose, Enishi. I'll make my bet on her."  
  
Enishi bend over the table, his eyebrows furrowed "Don't be to sure of yourselves,   
sisters."  
  
"Hey, there is Kenshin." Tomoe had recognised the red-haired in the crowd and all three  
turned to the noticeable law-student who looked for a free seat when his sight fell on  
the white-haired and the two women, there was still some free space on their table.  
  
Kenshin changed his pace towards the three. They wouldn't mind if he would join them and   
in addition to that Tokio was sitting there.   
"Hello, you all." They nodded back to greet him "It is surprisingly crowded today,   
what has happened?"  
  
"It is introduction week, all new students are here today." Tomoe picked on her food, it  
had already been lukewarm when she got it and by now it was cold tasting horrible.  
  
"There is Misao!" Tokio jumped up and waved her arms to catch her sister's attention   
"Hey, Misao! We are here!" what earned her some astonished looks from the students on the  
tables around. Kenshin eyed the unconventional girl interested, her behaviour was   
refreshingly different.  
  
Irritated she sat down "What is wrong?"  
  
"You are not in England anymore, Tokio. This is not an usual behaviour here." Deciding   
that it would be better to eat the insipid meal instead of starving Tomoe finished her   
plate.  
  
Enishi narrowed his eyes at Misao, watching her proceeding to the meals serving  
"She has a girl with her."  
  
All turned to look at Misao and the unknown girl with whom she was having a lively   
conversation as they moved forward in the queue.   
  
"Do you know her, Tokio?" Enishi wanted to know an interested expression on his features.  
  
"No, it must be someone she just met."  
  
"She occurs familiar to me." Kenshin interjected after he had caught a good glimpse of her.  
  
"Familiar?" Tokio knitted her brow. This seemed to be one of the typical dé-jà-vu.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure I have seen her before, but I'm not sure were."  
Kenshin watched the young woman, as longer he observed her as more familiar she occurred   
to him. Her movements, her built, as hard as he thought about her, he came to no   
conclusion.  
  
By now Tomoe's interest was awakened as well and she glanced at the two waiting girls, her  
judgement instantly clear "My Gods! Two tom-boys!"  
  
Tokio nearly chocked on her food, Kenshin stared at the graceful, elegant woman and  
Enishi eyed his sister proudly, assuring her "No match for you, Tomoe."  
  
It was time for Tokio to interfere "Thanks very much, Tomoe, Enishi."  
  
Sincerely Kenshin leaned forward, a mischievous grin spreading on his face as he recalled   
the look at Tokio's wide-cut T-shirt one week ago.  
  
Enishi registered it and threatening he bend over  
"Better not finish your thoughts, Himura. You are as readable as a book right now."  
  
Flushing Kenshin chocked on his food, causing him coughing and gasping for air.  
Tokio and Tomoe instantly cared for Kenshin patting him on his back what made Enishi  
rolling his eyes annoyed.  
"Gods, girls! He won't die on his food."  
  
Tomoe shot a punishing glance at her younger brother  
"You better be quiet, you are the one who caused this. Or do you want to organise the  
tournament alone?"  
  
Indignant Enishi focused on his plate being reprimand from his sister, the only  
person he fully accepted orders from. This wasn't something he liked.  
  
Tomoe and Tokio had managed to clear Kenshin's throat, he was still struggling for air   
with a crimson face but was capable of breathing now.  
  
Meanwhile Misao and Kaoru moved slowly forward in the queue, it was rush-hour in the   
cafeteria. Elbowing her new acquaintance Misao pointed at the table were the Enishi-gumi   
sat "Do you see the red-head and the white-head over there?"  
  
Kaoru craned her neck to spot the table and her breath caught in her throat.  
Kenshin Himura... Enishi Yukishiro...two of the men that had won the most Kendo-  
competitions the last years. She had been to every tournament that took place in Tokyo and  
these two men had impressive fighting styles. And Misao knew the men she had wanted to   
meet so badly? Kaoru turned her attention back to the chatting girl beside her.  
  
"...and the one with the tousled bun is my sister Tokio."  
  
It went unregistered by Misao that Kaoru had been distracted for a short time.  
  
"The one with the red-hair is Kenshin Himura?" She wanted to be sure.  
  
"Yes." Misao laughed "He is so much fun, you should have seen him last week when he fell   
out of the window because of Tokio." Giggling they proceeded to the meal serving and   
ordered, it gave Kaoru time to hide the hurt she felt when she heard about Kenshin and   
another woman. She had to be sure, before too much hope raised.  
  
"Is he the boyfriend of your sister?"  
  
Shrugging her shoulders Misao payed for her meal "I don't know." Slyly she whispered in   
Kaoru's ear as they walked over "It is better not to care too much about your siblings   
love-affairs."  
  
A sad expression appeared on Kaoru's face "Unfortunately I have no siblings."  
  
Suspicious about her sad features Misao wanted to interrogate, but she decided not to  
ask for intimate things she was not told spontaneous. It was too intimate, Kaoru would  
tell her when the time was right.  
  
They reached the table and four questioning eye-pairs focused their attention on them  
"Hello everyone." Misao greeted before introducing, pointing to her new friend  
  
"Kaoru Kamiya, she started education here. We are in the same classes."  
  
Kaoru bowed politely in the round furtively watching Kenshin under her eyelashes, noticing  
the furrowing of his eyebrows at her and her heart began to pound louder. Did he  
remember and recognised her from the tournaments? This would be more than she had hoped.  
  
Misao continued her introduction  
"Kenshin Himura, he makes his PhD in Civil Law at the moment. Enishi  
Yukishiro, he studies Computer engineering. Tomoe Yukishiro, she makes her  
PhD at the department for Chinese and Japanese culture, Enishi's sister."  
  
Misao paused, she needed to breath to be capable of continuing   
"And, finally Tokio Makimachi, my sister. She studied in Cambridge and just started her   
PhD at the Institute-Hospital about..." Teasingly Misao stopped knowing how sensible her   
sister was about her work "some rotten corpses."  
  
Turning up her nose Tokio chose to ignore her naughty sister.  
  
Attentive Kaoru eyed her 'rival' and her hope began to sink. She looked much more mature,  
female than herself. Absent-minded she stared at her till she registered the puzzled   
look on Misao's face  
  
"Don't you want to have a seat?"  
  
"Oh, sure." Quickly Kaoru took the free seat facing Kenshin who nodded acknowledging her.  
  
Misao looked back and forth between the two silent persons and decided to make conversation  
smacking Kaoru on the back of her head  
"Just imagine, Kenshin! Kaoru practices Kendo as well!"  
  
Furrowing his eyebrow Kenshin inspected the young woman. Kendo? this was not a common   
sport for females and quite rare too  
"Really? Where are you training?"  
  
Exited Misao interfered  
"Her father runs an own dojo in a suburb of Tokyo! Right Kaoru?"  
  
Flushing, picking on her meal, Kaoru shyly met Kenshin's eyes "Yes."  
  
This caught Kenshin's attention and interested he leaned forward  
"Then you must be quite good. I'm one of the instructors of our Kendo-club here at   
university. Why don't you come and have a look at our sessions? We need everyone we  
can get."  
  
Furtive Kaoru cast a glance at Tokio, she did not seem to care about her supposed  
boyfriend, she did not pay attention to the conversation. Either she was very self-  
confident or he wasn't her boyfriend at all she resumed quickly.  
  
Still shy she cracked a smile to Kenshin  
"I think I'll join your next session. I know how it feels when you don't have many  
interests, we have the same problem with our dojo."  
  
Concerned Kenshin knitted his brow   
"It is a shame. In our days only a few people are interested in ancient arts."  
  
"Yes, most scholars and students are interested in baseball..."  
  
"OH MY GODS!" Tokio jumped up pushing her chair back in the aisle, a student who just   
wanted to pass the table stumbled about it and landed with his face on his tray. It went   
unoticed by Tokio who charged away yelling "I forgot time completely, I have to go back,   
please excuse me."  
  
Kenshin's eyes widened in shock recalling his duties. His boss was on a conference this   
week and he had to represent him in the classes  
"I'll miss the lesson I have to give, please excuse me."  
  
He grabbed his tray and headed towards the exit, suddenly he remembered what he forgot to  
mention and turned back speaking to Kaoru who still sat in front of her lunch  
"I'll see you in the next training."  
  
Flushing Kaoru nodded her agreement, not a second later he vanished through the exit.  
  
Enishi prepared to leave together with his sister but before he left he addressed Misao   
with an evil grin "Better prepare yourself for the race next weekend. Your sister will   
make her bet on you. You know what happens when you disappoint her, don't you?"  
  
Troubled Misao's features crumbled casting a deadly glare behind Enishi and Tomoe as they   
left.  
  
"Race? What kind of race, Misao?" Kaoru wanted to know, her thoughts still occupied with  
the red-head.  
  
Disparaging Misao waved her hand "Only an insider, nothing special."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to leave too." Regretting Kaoru stood up "I'm supposed to meet my  
father downtown. I hope we can see each other tomorrow again."  
  
"I'm sure, Kaoru. I'll visit the next introduction event tomorrow morning."  
  
"Me too."  
  
"Perhaps we can meet in front of the building?"  
  
"This would be great, Misao. At 8 am?"  
  
Smiling wide Misao nodded and waved her good-bye for this day.  
  
In first week Misao and Kaoru visited most of the offered events and got more and more   
inseparable, doing nearly everything together. Tokio and Megumi got involved in their  
research and started to work in the hospital of Megumi's parents on some evenings to   
gain more practice and experience.  
  
Finally the weekend with all its nice distractions was near.  
  
Absent-minded Tokio entered the house, it was late Friday night, she and Megumi  
had helped in the Takagi's hospital. Megumi was still there, working on some   
formalities and Tokio had had some busy hours in the forensic, nobody around, only  
limb corpses. Frustrated she kicked her shoes in one corner. She had preferred to  
see Misao's and Enishi's race, furthermore she wanted to participate as soon as possible   
too.  
  
Passing the living room, glancing inside from the corner of her eye she stopped dead in  
her tracks about the sight.  
  
Tomoe was kneeling in the cushions of the living room, a sad and lonely figure as she read   
in her book, TV switched on in the background, a report flickering on the screen, the   
volume was very low, it was scarcely understandable. When she noticed Tokio in the door-  
frame she cracked a smile "Hello Tokio."  
  
"What are you doing here all alone? I thought Akira would come this weekend. I thought  
he took a day vacation for tomorrow."  
  
Tomoe turned away from her friend, hiding her face. "He can't come. They have to work on   
the building site, they are laid back with their work."  
  
Thoughtfully Tokio looked at her friend and headed to the kitchen to take a bottle of   
scotch whisky out of the shelves together with two glasses and some ice-cubes out of the   
fridge.  
  
Kneeling down beside Tomoe she handed her a glass and filled it two-fingers high with   
the light-brown beverage.  
  
"Misao and I brought this whiskey with us from England. It is my favourite one."  
  
Tomoe took the glass and tried a sip, astonished looking at it "That tastes VERY well."  
  
Satisfied Tokio settled back, relaxed after the heavy-going day and decided it was the time  
to talk with Tomoe seriously   
"I know how you are feeling, Tomoe." She put on a fake smile "At last you  
have someone to wait for and to miss. Why don't you drive to Kyoto?"  
  
"I can't visit him because of the opening, I have to arrange too many things here."   
Sadly Tomoe looked down at the glass in her hands, emptied it and filled it again.  
  
Tokio laid an arm around her friend "Then you see each other next weekend. Where is the   
problem, Tomoe?"  
  
"I haven't seen him for one month now and I won't be able to see him next weekend, because  
I have to be present during the opening." She snuggled closer to Tokio laying a hand on   
her cheek "Do you remember our last visit in London?"  
  
Tokio hugged her, laying her forehead in the hair of her friend, inhaling the scent  
of her shampoo "How could I ever forget about this Tomoe?"  
  
She swallowed the content of her glass and poured herself and Tomoe the next.  
  
Tomoe shook the glass, letting the ice-cubes and the malty liquid in it circling around,   
watching how the water of the melting ice intermingled with the lighter alcohol  
"You promised to take care of me, never to leave me." A sad expression crossed her  
features "You made a promise you won't be able to keep, Tokio."  
  
Caressing her shoulder, placing a kiss on Tomoe's forehead Tokio felt her throat  
closing, a clump forming in it.  
"I know, Tomoe. But I'll promise to give my best."  
  
In silence the two women stared at the TV-screen, not actually following the report  
about Japanese foreign affairs they showed, and leaned back into the cushions.  
  
Tomoe laid her arm around Tokio's waist, placed her head on her breast, listened to  
Tokio's calming heart-beat.  
  
"Tokio?"  
  
"MMM."  
  
"Do you want to marry someday and have children?"  
  
She heard Tokio's heart-beat fasten and smiled knowing that Tokio was not pleased with  
that question. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Perhaps it is due to my marriage to Akira. We have saved enough money now."  
Tomoe replied in a soft voice feeling the body of her friend tensing.  
  
"You saved enough money now? When do you want to marry?"  
  
"As soon as possible. Maybe in one year, the preparations need some time."  
  
Tokio closed her eyes displeasure spread inside her  
"You know what that means, Tomoe. You will have to give up everything you fought for in   
the last years. You will have to stay at home and raise his children till you are old   
and witheredd. You give up all these years you spent on your education, on your  
future. All this for just one MAN?"  
  
Tomoe stiffened in the embrace of her friend, that was exactly what she had expected  
"I don't think I necessarily have to give this up. I know, the only reason why Akira left   
for Kyoto was because of me. He wants to be successful, he wants me to be proud of him."  
  
"Have you told him that you love him?"  
  
Astonished Tomoe looked up to Tokio "No. He knows." She noticed the hurt in Tokio's eyes  
"Have you ever been in love, Tokio?"  
  
Tokio set the glass down on her breast and tried to remember. Had she been in love? What   
was love for her? Thoughtfully she caressed her friends back "Honestly, I don't know. At   
the moment I think I wouldn't give up my career for a man."  
  
"Don't you think this is worth it? Having children, seeing them grow up? What would  
I have from a career? It is the question what is more important for you, Tokio. Your   
private own happiness or the success in your job." Enjoying the draught running down her   
throat, Tomoe already poured the next drink. "We need some more ice-cubes, give me your   
glass, I'll get you some."  
  
As Tomoe left the room Tokio curled in the cushions. Now her best friend would marry  
and there was no way she could prevent it. She knew when Tomoe had made up her mind  
there was no way of persuading her anymore.  
  
Coming back Tomoe saw the curled form of her friend, she knew it would hurt her.  
"Please, Tokio. You knew this would happen sometime sooner or later."  
  
Tokio nodded accepting the offered glass filled with whiskey  
"Yes, but it hurts me. To see you lonely like this and it won't change a thing when  
you are married."  
  
"But is the kind of life I chose. I can work at home, I don't need a   
equipment like you, I'm doing fine with just my computer."  
  
Tokio observed her friend closely and noticed the tears forming in her eyes, she  
reached out her hand and touched her cheek, caressed it.  
"It will be a lonely life."  
  
Tomoe leaned forward, placing her forehead against Tokio's  
"I know, but I made up my mind." She closed her eyes "But what about you, Tokio?  
Don't you want to marry and have children?"  
  
"No, this is not the kind of life I intend to lead. I don't want to be dependent  
from a man, from my husband. I want to work for my own, built up my own future."  
  
Tomoe reached out her hand, tracing down Tokio's cheek till she reached her neck  
"You spent too much time in England, Tokio. This won't work here."  
  
Cracking a smile Tokio laid back on her back, taking Tomoe with her  
"Maybe you are right, but let me try it."  
  
Tomoe hugged her friend sincerely  
"Wait, Tokio. Someday you will meet someone who will be as precious to you as Akira  
is now to me."  
  
"I? never!" Sadly she looked at her friend "You are precious to me."  
  
"That is not the same. You will see, Tokio."  
  
Settling back the two woman stayed in their embrace, holding the other one close, finding   
comfort in the friend. The now emptied whiskey bottle rolling on the floor.  
  
"We are back!" Misao's voice was heard from the entrance and Tokio and Tomoe turned  
their glazed eyes towards the door, Enishi appearing in it.  
  
"Good news, Tokio! Misao won today!"  
  
"???" Two women were looking at him, lying clinched to another in the cushions, an  
empty bottle on the floor.  
  
Angrily he turned to Misao who took a short glimpse at the two, displeasure spread in him  
"They are drunk again. No use to talk to them now, they won't understand us anyway."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
started on April 15th 2002  
finished on April 30th 2002  
first posted on April th 2002  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Mara 


	4. Trial of strength

Standard disclaimers:  
I don't own Ruroken. Unfortunately Watsuki and some big name companies already have this  
privilege. BUT: If you want to use one of 'my' characters, 'my' notes or some parts of  
'my' story-line it would be nice to ask me FIRST, because they are MINE!  
  
Again: Special thanks to Hana Himura for editing and Firuze Khanume for pre-reading and  
giving helpful hints and advice.  
  
To this chapter:  
The character 'Asiyah' appearing here is originally created by Firuze Khanume in her  
story 'Of Legendary Creatures and Mystical Beasts'. Thanks for letting me use her =^^=!  
Oh, this might be a little spoiler for her story....  
Furthermore the POV goes rampaging here... I hope it is still understandable. I used the   
first chapters to introduce the characters, starting with the next I'll focus and explore   
them deeper =^^=  
  
  
  
Chapter4: Trial of strength  
  
  
  
The day of the tournament came and busily the members of the household prepared to leave,   
Misao's head popping up out of nowhere at every possible and even impossible place  
"ENISHI? WHERE ARE MY TRAINING CLOTHES?"  
  
"They are where you left them, Misao!"  
  
Tomoe, Tokio and Megumi waited at the entrance, Enishi by their side watching an over-  
exited Misao running back and forth looking for her cloths.  
  
Tokio rolled her eyes annoyed  
"You should have organised your things yesterday evening. You really could be less messy."  
  
Misao's head popped up from the second floor  
"Keep your comments for yourself, Tokio. I'm sure you put them away just to prove your are  
right."  
  
Sneering Tokio eyed her little sister  
"Oh, yes. I love to wait and come too late. HURRY UP! I don't mind when you fight in your   
pyjamas... but hurry up!"  
  
Quickly Megumi interfered, feeling the dawning confrontation  
"Maybe in the laundry basket?"  
  
Misao's head vanished  
"YEAH! FOUND IT!"  
  
Shaking her head Megumi took Misao's bag as the last cloth was put inside and they   
followed the others who where already waiting outside  
"About time, Misao-chan."  
  
Misoa's plait leaped high in the air, her features getting angry  
"KECHO-GERI!"  
  
As Tokio dodged the expected attack nonchalantly, Misao's foot landed in the wall around   
the garden. Enishi just raised an eyebrow bored  
"Are you two ready, can we leave at last?"  
  
Misao was instantly back on her feet   
"Yep, I can't wait for the tournament to start!"  
  
They managed to find their way through the traffic-jam and arrived just in time at the   
training centre, the preparations were already in progress and the Enishi-gumi looked for   
the organisers of the tournament.  
  
"There is Ken-san!" Megumi had spotted the remarkable red-head in the crowd at first   
glance and the Enishi-gumi turned their pace into the direction.  
  
Megumi's eyes narrowed observing the many people around Kenshin, obviously all interested   
in talking to him and getting his attention  
"Do I have hallucinations or is there a second red-head by his side?"  
  
Tokio raised on her tip-toes and watched for a while the other red-head, busy bringing   
order into the crowd and keeping some too impertinent girls away.  
"mm, you are right."  
  
"There is Kaoru!" Misao waved at her and really, standing close to Kenshin, Kaoru visibly   
had a hard time not to be carried away by the mass  
  
They had managed to burrow a way through to Kenshin and stood in front of him being   
greeted with visible relief  
"I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. You can't imagine how stressing this   
organising could get."  
  
Enishi turned to wobbling mass around them, mostly girls, obviously only interested in   
seeing Kenshin  
"Phee, can't see what attracts those girls to another girl."  
He was elbowed by his sister and heard an cough. He turned and faced the second red-head,   
young woman with the same hair as Kenshin's, even her eyes looked similar. There were   
golden sparks between the basic colour. It were the most fascinating eyes he had ever seen.  
  
Kenshin shrieked up and pointed to the woman beside him  
"This is my sister Asiyah. I told you already, that she would help you with the beverages,  
you need every hand you can get."  
Kenshin introduced his sister properly to everyone of the Enishi-gumi, Enishi watched her   
attentively as he bowed to her, and registered her interested look. He knew that he   
attracted attention with his white hair, his turquoise eyes and the black-leather suit he   
was still wearing for he had taken the motorcycle.  
  
She smiled winning to everyone,  
"It is nice to meet you all, I already heard a great deal of you all."  
  
Wondering Misao shook her head  
"Do you take part in the tournament?"  
  
Asiyah stifled a laughter  
"Oh, no, not this time. Kenshin seemed so busy with the preparations and he had a hard   
stand to get enough volunteers to prepare and serve the food and beverages that I promised  
to help you out with the stalls."  
  
Kenshin took one paper from the clip-board and handed it to his sister  
"This is the plan for the fights. You'll be able to follow the finals, you can close your   
stalls then."  
  
A smirk appeared on Enishi's features  
"Who told you that you'll be in the finals, Himura?"  
  
Astonished Asiyah looked between her brother and Enishi, there seemed to be some animosity  
between them, but Kenshin returned the smirk by grinning wide  
"We won't fight in the first round, so there is much hope you'll reach the second."  
  
Impatiently Misao moved from one feet to another  
"Shouldn't we start to prepare for the tournament? Were are the changing rooms?"  
  
Kaoru checked her watch  
"MY GODS! You are right! It is about time."  
She shoved Misao already in the direction of the lockers and Tokio waved behind them  
"Good luck Misao! I'll bet on you!"  
  
Misao couldn't help but roll her eyes and muttered  
"I'm the one to blame when she loses her money."  
  
Kenshin and Enishi just received a do-it-well-nod from their sisters and walked into the   
opposite direction.  
  
Finally Tomoe, Tokio, Megumi and Asiyah were left behind and headed over to the stalls   
they had agreed to take care of during the competition.  
  
Megumi had the responsibilities for the organisation of the refreshments and thoughtfully   
she laid her finger on her mouth  
"mmm, how will we handle this... two for the beverages and two for the food."  
  
Cat-ears popped up and Tomoe took Tokio's hand  
"We can take the beverages. Asiyah and you can take care of the food."  
  
Fox-ears popped up  
"We only have soft-drinks here, I thought you would you that."  
  
Cat-ears disappeared  
"Oh." disappointed Tomoe's hand dropped.  
  
Fox-ears still high in the air Megumi suggested  
"Asiyah and I will take care of the cool drinks, it will be busier there and you two are   
skilled cooks. I'm sure you will doing fine there."  
  
Shrugging her shoulders Tokio answered for her now quiet friend  
"I have no objections."  
  
Tomoe and Tokio started to set up their stall: heating the grill, taking out the sticks  
with the chicken on it and forming the rice-balls.  
  
With the first sticks on the fire Tomoe turned up her nose  
"I'll smell like a roast chicken tonight."  
  
Smirking Tokio turned the first sticks  
"Akira will survive it."  
  
Tomoe's features showed obvious displeasure now  
"Great. Once in a month I see him and on this occasion I smell like a fried chicken."  
  
Tokio shot a deadly glance at the opposite stand where Megumi and Asiyah busily handed   
glasses filled with different soft-drinks to their customers  
"Now we know the reason why Megumi didn't want to run THIS stall."  
  
With the smell of roast chicken filling the air, Tomoe could do nothing but agree.  
All of a sudden Tokio waved her hand enthusiastically and Tomoe cast an astonished glance   
at her friend "Sano!! Hey Sano! Over here!"  
  
Noticing the waving woman and recognising her, Sano turned his pace in her direction. This  
could be a good deal, how promising.  
  
He leaned with his shoulder negligent against a post of the stall, it nearly gave in and quickly he stepped aside.  
"Oi, Tokio, Tomoe."  
  
Tokio decided it would be useless to beat around the bush and came directly to the topic   
"Are you taking bets about the tournament?"  
  
Barely Sano nodded  
"On Kempo and Kendo, on the winner. 1000 Yen is minimum, no limit. You want to set?"  
  
Exited Tokio leaned forward, critically observed by Tomoe  
"Then five-thousand on Misao in the Kempo-section and on Aoshi in the two-swords-section..."   
she wrinkled her nose and thought some time about the competitors in the Kendo-section she knew.   
She had always trusted and relied on her acquaintances and friends.   
"Five thousand on Kaoru and Enishi in the...What is it, Tomoe?"   
Tokio looked at Tomoe who had elbowed her and shook her head denying casting a short   
glance at the opposite stall. Tokio immediately concluded that Tomoe wanted to indicate   
that Enishi wasn't the best choice, and Tomoe knew the competitors much better.  
"Oh, then five-thousand on Kaoru and...Tomoe?"  
  
"Okita."  
  
Tokio nodded her approval "Okita."  
  
Sano shrugged his shoulders "Set. Can you give me the money now?"  
  
"Sure."   
Casually he leaned forward over the grill as Tokio started to look for her money and Tomoe  
sold some rice-balls.  
  
"Here."   
He took the twenty-thousand yen spirited them away into his pockets and took two chicken-  
sticks negligent.  
"HEY!" Tokio protested, her eyes flaming in anger.  
  
Lazily Sano waved his hand, sticks between his teeth and sauntered to the stall with the   
refreshing   
"See it as expenses, Tokio."   
he grinned as he realised that she was already too occupied with hungry visitors of the   
tournament to bother about him and continued his way to the beverages. There was this neat  
upper-class woman 'What was her name?...Megumi' and with slight surprise he observed her   
serving at this occasion.  
  
"Oi, woman!"  
  
Megumi thought she would die! There was this annoying, dump delivery boy again!  
"What do you want?"  
  
"Do you have beer?"  
  
Scarcely Megumi suppressed her anger, he was not only dump as she recalled it right, he   
was also a bottomless pit concerning beer. She remembered very well that no beer cans had   
been left after he had visited them, he had even found the ones she had hidden in the   
garden. Teeth-grinding she handed him beer.  
"Here."  
  
Delightful he lead the glass against his lips and in one draught the cold, refreshing   
beverage ran down his throat, and he handed the glass back. Even Asiyah had stopped for a   
second observing him wide-eyed, Megumi couldn't hide her astonished glance, but quickly   
she re-gained her senses as Sano grinned barefaced at her.  
"200 yen, please."  
  
Shocked Sano raised an eyebrow  
"I thought this is one for free!"  
  
ENOUGH! Megumi's fists tightened in anger and prepared to tell this dump idiot in front of  
him what she thought of him.  
  
"YOU HAVE BEER??!!"  
Completely distracted Megumi shook her head and looked over to Tokio's angry features, she  
thought she would be facing Misao and could expect a Kecho-geri at any second. Much to her  
surprise even Tomoe was looking annoyed, a rare sight in her usually calm features. As she  
turned her attention back to the free-loader, he had already disappeared and Asiyah just   
shrugged her shoulders on her questioning look. Obviously she had been distracted as well   
and fuming mad Megumi continued her selling.  
  
They noticed when the tournament started for the yard became visibly empty. Somewhat   
relieved Tokio and Tomoe registered that they were already out of meat it had sold like   
hot cakes, at last they wouldn't have to spend more time in the smell.  
  
After Megumi and Asiyah exchanged a glance, Megumi suggested:  
"I'd like to see Aoshi, would you mind taking care here while I am looking for him? We can  
change later."  
  
Asiyah smiled warmly at her and Megumi couldn't deny that she looked like her brother.   
Well, Ken-san had a girlish face she had to admit.  
"That is fine with me. I haven't seen Kenshin in a tournament for a while and I always   
wonder how he has improved."  
  
Taking some glasses Megumi waved to Tokio and Tomoe  
"I want to have a short look how it is going, how about you?"  
  
Annoyed Tokio sniffed on her cloths  
"Honestly I'd prefer a shower first."  
  
Tomoe's features grumbled as she agreed  
"You are completely right, maybe we can use Misao's shower gel. I want to get rid of this   
stench. Go first, I'll follow."  
  
Tokio strolled over to Megumi who waited for her, there was still something she wanted to   
clear.  
"You did this on full purpose, Megumi!"  
  
"Did what?"  
  
"You knew that the chicken-sticks would smell and you didn't tell us that there where beer  
on the other stand!"  
  
Slyly Megumi laughed  
"Well, I wanted that we sell something and not that you two drink everything alone."  
  
Teeth-grinding Tokio had to admit that Megumi was right to some extent. After all she knew  
her quite well and headed grumbling for the women's changing rooms.  
  
Meanwhile Megumi went into the huge hall and looked for the place where the two-swords-  
competitions were held. She had to pass the one-sword-preselections and from the corner of  
her eye she recognised Kenshin in his armour, he would be fighting in the next round.   
Well, she could wait for a moment and watch this fight. The opponent attacked, she heard   
the yells from both competitors, listened to the loud step short before the blow was   
supposed to land, the opponents passed each other... The crowd around her gasped as the   
judge raised the flag, Kenshin didn't get the point. Megumi asked the man standing next to  
her  
"What is going on?"  
  
The man kept his eyes fixed on the happenings in the arena   
"It is the first round and Himura is losing against a newcomer."[1]  
  
"WHAT?"  
Megumi thought she wouldn't hear right. In all those years she had attended this   
University, she had never seen him losing in the first round.  
"Against whom?" She wanted to know and the man quickly checked his programme.  
  
"Makoto Shishio."  
  
Makoto Shishio? Makoto Shishio? Megumi frowned, but as hard as she thought, she couldn't   
recall the name and the crowed around her gasped once more. Shishio had landed the next   
blow and it counted. Hastily Megumi pressed the beverages into the hands of the man beside  
her and charged back to Asiyah and Tomoe. Breathing heavily she stopped between the two   
stalls.  
  
"Ken...shin...is...losing."  
  
"WHAT?" Tomoe dropped one rice-ball to the ground. One of the hardest rivals of her   
brother was out in the first round?  
  
Attentive and astonished Asiyah looked at Megumi.  
"He is already losing?"  
She recalled all the hours he had spend with training and the passion he had put into his   
sport. It couldn't be!  
  
Megumi was only capable of nodding and waving her hand, indicating Asiyah that she could   
leave to watch the outcome. Thankfully Asiyah took the offer and headed towards the arena.  
And really, what she witnessed was the end of the fight, the opponent of her brother just   
got the last point he needed to win. Instead of bowing respectfully to his opponent, the   
winner threw his head back and laughed out loud, high on his victory.  
  
Asiyah rushed forward to her brother, she knew his ambition to be the best too well. As he  
removed his helmet she could see sparkles in his eyes reflecting golden.  
"What happened, Kenshin?"  
  
Through clenched teeth he explained the problem  
"He was better than I."  
  
"Do you know him?"  
  
"No, I have never seen him before on the campus."  
  
Both observed how Shishio walked off the arena laughing wild and self-confident, greeted   
by a beautiful woman.  
  
Kenshin shrugged his shoulders.  
"No use to ponder about lost fights, maybe Enishi or Okita will defeat him."  
  
Surprised Asiyah glanced at her brother  
"Why don't you want him to win? When he proves to be the best?"  
  
Serious Kenshin turned to his sister  
"Something is odd about him, I can feel it. It is his ki, he seems twisted."  
  
Asiyah raised an eyebrow but trusted her brother's judgement, she had felt it, too. They   
were both sensible to shifting in personalities.  
"What do you do now?"  
  
"I'll watch the end of the tournament."  
  
"Who is next?"  
  
Kenshin shook his head, still chewing on his defeat  
"Enishi against Kuwamura, a third year student, I'm sure Enishi will win."  
  
"Enishi is the white haired? Tomoe's brother?"  
  
"Right."  
  
Exited Asiyah sat down beside Kenshin "I want to see how he fights."  
  
Astonished Kenshin glanced at his sister, but soon they concentrated on the competition.  
  
***  
  
Tokio closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of the hot water dropping on her face,   
running down her body. The smell of the cherry-flavoured shower-gel her sister used, was a  
greeted change from the fried chicken, although she would have preferred her own lavender-  
flavoured shower-gel.  
  
She wrinkled her eyebrows as she heard someone charging into the lockers and yelling  
"KECHO-GERI!"  
The cracking of the wall was inevitable, Misao was back. What was she doing here? She was   
supposed to fight. Tokio turned off the water, wrapped a towel around her and walked over   
only to see a red-faced Misao. She had never seen her so upset before, her plait was in a   
complete mess, her training-outfit in a full disorder and one eye was swollen. As Tokio   
could tell from a long-year experience the eye would turn blue during the next days.  
She grabbed her sister by her shoulders  
"What happened, Misao."  
  
If this was possible, Misao's eyes flashed even more in anger  
"I'm expelled."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"I...WAS...DISQUALIFIED!"  
  
Confused Tokio looked at her fuming mad sister  
"Why?"  
  
"One of the judges told me that he would exclude me if I couldn't control my bad temper   
and after three admonitions, he excluded me."  
  
Torn between her emotions Tokio tried to figure out which feeling gained the upper hand:  
Satisfaction for the reprimand of her sister or anger for the exclusion of her. Well,   
Misao was her sister and this reflected on her as well. She grabbed Misao on her gi and   
dragged her behind her to the arena where the kempo-competition took place  
"Where is that judge?" She was still struggling if she should thank him or yell at him.  
  
"But... But..." Misao was only able to stutter and her sister turned, her expression told   
her better to be silent and she pointed at one side of the arena.  
  
"Shut up, Misao. I set some money on you, so you better be quiet."  
  
Closing her eyes Misao decided to endure the embarrassment that would follow for sure.  
When Tokio whispered in her ear she opened her eyes  
"Who is it?"  
  
"The lanky one with the black hair in a low pony-tail."  
  
Misao pointed to one man standing aside, just relaxing and drinking some water, Tokio's   
eyes narrowed at the sight. This was the man who disqualified her sister, who had dared to   
expel her? She dragged her behind her and stopped directly behind him. Unconsciously she   
raised to her tip-toes as she spoke to him.  
"Excuse me, sir!"  
  
Slowly he turned his attention to her and Misao began nervously to squirm  
"What is it?"  
  
Tokio found herself confronted with the most narrow eyes she had seen in her so far life   
-minted by European features- and even compared to the English men he had a hatched face.   
She forgot what she wanted to say and just stared at him, his eyes seemed to be of a   
yellow colour, maybe gold? It reminded her of a wolf. Misao stirred in her grip what   
remembered her of what she wanted to do.  
"You expelled my sister?"  
  
His features remained impassive as he nodded to Misao  
"Is this your sister?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then you are right, I expelled her."  
  
"Why?"   
  
"You should ask her, but as far as I can see the bad temper runs in your family."  
  
Tokio's face reddened in the most crimson colour Misao had ever witnessed.  
"WHAT?"  
  
Now his lips twisted as he mocked her, running his eyes down her body  
"See what I mean?"  
  
Misao managed to get Tokio's attention whispering in her ear  
"Let us disappear, please. This is SO embarrassing, you are still in the towel."  
  
Shocked Tokio looked down and really, she was standing in front of this man, talking with   
him and was wearing nothing but this damned towel! Now she knew why she had received all   
this weird looks. If this was possible, her face reddened even more and was dragged away   
by Misao followed by derisive laughter.  
  
"Geez, Tokio. You are really embarrassing sometimes."  
  
***  
  
The highlight of the tournament was near: the finals. Only four competitors were left:   
Enishi, Okita, Shishio and Yamamoto. The Enishi-gumi watched with anticipation the final   
decision. The judge entered the arena and Tokio gasped for air, it was the lanky one who   
excluded her sister! He had already decided on the Kempo-section! Tokio leaned over to   
Kenshin  
  
"Who is this?"  
  
"Hajime Saitou, he studied at Tokyo University also but is long finished. He works for the  
Tokyo police now. He is a very competent and skilled fighter. That is the reason why I   
asked him to judge in this tournament."  
  
Tokio recalled the moment as she spoke with him, wearing nothing but this towel. This man   
was working for the police?  
"He disqualified Misao."  
  
"Really?" Astonished Kenshin looked at the little, slender woman. "What for?"  
  
"Bad temper."  
  
Tokio looked VERY annoyed and Kenshin laid a hand on her shoulder  
"I'm sure he didn't do that without a good reason. He is a very mean man, but fair."  
  
"YUKISHIRO AGAINST YAMAMOTO. Fight for place three and four." Saitou announced at this   
moment turning their attention towards the fight.  
  
The opponents entered the arena, facing each other, bowing deep before the fight started.   
They stared at each other, judged each other before they announced the first attack and   
passed, the flag was raised, Enishi got the point.  
  
"Who do you think will win this fight, Kenshin?" Asiyah leaned forward and followed the   
fight concentrated and Kenshin eyed his sister suspicious. Since when was she interested   
in competitions? Even more when she didn't participate and he was already defeated?  
  
"I think Enishi will win. They have fought so often together and Enishi is more skilled..."   
"KENSHIN! Misao! I heard what happened! Isn't this tragic?"  
He was interrupted by Kaoru who had won her tournament and had decided to look for Misao   
to comfort her for her disqualifying.  
  
"Yes," he nodded "But I admit that I underestimated this Shishio."  
  
Kaoru sat down just in front of him beside Misao and looked up wide-eyed at him  
"You think you could beat him?"  
  
Frowning Kenshin recalled the fight  
"I'm not sure, his technique is very good and his speed is surprisingly high."  
  
"And his spirit is a strong one."  
Aoshi added entering the scene together with Megumi. As always they just walked side by   
side, not touching each other, but the closeness between them was undeniable.  
  
"YUKISHIRO." The winner of the match for the third place was announced and bowing Yamamoto  
and Enishi left the arena.  
  
"SHISHIO AGAINST OKITA."  
  
The last fight was announced and exited the whole group leaned forward to follow the fight  
closely.   
  
The competitors entered the scene and stared, fixed each other.  
After some minutes of staring they started yelling the first attack, Saitou raised the   
flag, Shishio got the point.  
  
Kenshin waved his hand  
"This is not good..." He watched the next exchange attentively, again Shishio got the   
point "Okita has problems against him."  
  
Remembering the money she had set on the man, Tokio turned to Kenshin  
"Is Okita this good? Can he beat Shishio?"  
  
"I think yes."  
  
A murmuring went through the ground as the next point was given to Okita.  
  
"Seems he found a counter for this attack." Aoshi resumed his impression.  
  
Again, Tokio recalled an important point  
"Did you win your competition?"  
  
He barely nodded "Yes."  
  
Tokio turned to the girl seated in front of her  
"What about you, Kaoru?"  
  
"Yes, I won."  
  
Kenshin interjected "Her fighting style is very good, I realised when she trained with us."  
  
Proudly Kaoru's posture straightened at the statement, her cheeks blushing.  
  
"Okita." Once more Saitou raised a flag for the young man and the gathered crowed   
registered Shishio's interference.  
  
"This wasn't a full point!"  
  
Saitou waved his hand negatively "It was a point, I decided, there is no way to discuss   
this."  
  
Teeth-grinding Shishio prepared the next attack, tightening his grip on the shinai.  
  
Once more Shishio and Okita passed each other, Okita hold his arm after the movement and   
Saitou raised his voice  
"Invalid."  
  
"WHAT?"  
Shishio stepped closer to Saitou  
  
"This was no admissible move and when you keep going like this, you'll be disqualified."  
  
Visibly angry Saitou moved back to his position, preparing his next attack. Exited Kenshin  
leaned forward.  
"He has an interesting manner to perform the moves, he is very quick."  
  
Asiyah narrowed her eyes as she watched the next passing.  
  
"SHISHIO!" Saitou raised the flag, Shishio had won the first round.  
  
"I doubt that Okita can win this."  
  
Kaoru had to agree with Kenshin's sister  
"Yes, Okita is very good, but obviously he is too focused on a few moves."  
  
Surprised Kenshin acknowledged Kaoru's analysis  
"You're right. How could you recognise this with just this few movements?"  
  
"Her father runs a dojo, already forgot?" Misao reminded.  
  
"SHISHIO!"  
  
"Gods, he is really going to win this competition." Tokio was still struggling with her   
feeling of embarrassment as she had recognised the judge, but was now following the   
competition closely.  
  
"Is something wrong, Tokio?" Something WAS definitely wrong with her, Megumi could clearly  
feel her discomfort and the hastily denying of her friend only assured her that her   
assumption was correct.  
  
"No, Megumi, nothing."  
  
Misao burst out in laughter what earned her a deadly glare from her sister.  
  
"SHISHIO!"  
  
"Okita isn't able to land one blow." As always Aoshi had ignored the brawling around him   
and had followed the fights attentively.  
  
Nodding her approval Kaoru shared her observation  
"He can't even evade the attacks. This Shishio is incredible good."  
  
"I wonder why I haven't seen him before. I thought I knew every good man in Kendo."  
Kenshin couldn't believe that he missed this talent!  
  
"Obviously you are wrong." Knowing how hard this must be for her brother, Asiyah squeezed   
his shoulder.  
  
"SHISHIO!"  
  
"WOW! This Okita wasn't able to land one hit in the second round!" Impressed Misao leaned   
back only to bump into Tokio who banged her head against her sisters back.  
  
"What a horrible day! The second bet I lost today."  
  
"Tokio, you really should bet less." Disapproved Tomoe took her soft drink and sipped.   
  
"THE WINNER OF THIS SECTION IS MAKOTO SHISHIO!" Saitou announced just in this moment.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To be continued...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Auhor's notes:  
  
[1]  
I changed the rules for Kendo-competitions a little bit, please bare with me...  
I didn't want to go in detail, I thought this might be boring... Furthermore this is boring to hell. =^^=  
  
  
started on May 9th 2002  
finished on May 20th 2002  
first posted on May 27th 2002  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Mara 


	5. Working

Standard disclaimers:  
I don't own Ruroken. Unfortunately Watsuki and some big name companies already   
have this privilege.  
  
Special thanks to Hana Himura who edited this story for giving me helpful hints  
and advice and to Firuze Khanume for giving helpful comments and critics.  
  
mmm, I started my homepage (first attempt *COUGH*). You'll find my latest  
chapters there, I try to update every week, but I can't promise it...  
So if you want, have a look: http://www.geocities.com/mara_amber1  
I hope there is no typo in it =^^=...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 5: WORKING  
  
  
"He beat even Okita." Tokio couldn't believe her bad luck on this day.   
First she had to smell like a roasted chicken, second Misao had been expelled   
from the tournament, third she had talked half-naked with this man and on top of  
that Okita, on whom she had bet, had lost against a newcomer.   
Could it get even worse than this? She hoped not, she didn't want to imagine what   
would happen next.  
  
"Tokio! Hey, I'm talking with you!" Misao elbowed her sister to get her attention.  
  
By now Megumi was highly suspicious  
"Something is wrong with her, I wonder what it is." Fox-ears popped up  
"Did you meet a hot guy?"   
  
Aoshi didn't bat an eyelid at the comment of his girlfriend, and cat-ears   
popped up as Tomoe leaned forward.  
"Wow, Tokio! A new record, even for you. You are barely one week in this  
city. Who is it?"  
  
Before Misao grinning evilly could start, Tokio regained her senses and  
slammed her feet into Misao's back while she leaned blinking over to Kenshin  
"Can't you imagine?"  
  
She threw her arms around Kenshin and squeezed him heartfelt, his face  
getting dangerously red  
"Oro."  
  
Badger-ears and badger-tail popped up. Enough was enough. She thought that  
Tokio wasn't his girl-friend! Had something happened between the two   
that she missed?  
"KENSHIN!!!!"  
Only Misao's feet stopped Kaoru from freeing Kenshin. She stumbled and landed  
with a clash on Misao.  
  
Unbelieving Megumi eyed the fragile looking man, she knew Tokio's ex-boyfriends   
and Kenshin didn't fit into the scheme.  
"I am not going to buy this story, Tokio."  
  
Sighing Tokio released Kenshin from her embrace, swirly-eyed he fell back directly  
into his sister's arms.   
  
Quickly Tokio slammed her hand across Misao's mouth who was about to recover.  
"I'm still a bit distracted from my work, I have a difficult problem to solve..."   
Megumi's eyes narrowed "... and I lost annoyingly many bets today."  
  
Tokio faced a cat and a fox trying to read her features and had trouble  
keeping a struggling and protesting Misao under control.  
  
Mistrusting and VERY suspicious Megumi's eyes narrowed and closely she  
observed her squirming, visibly unnerved friend. She cast a glance at Aoshi who   
shrugged. Whatever was wrong, it had passed Aoshi unnoticed.   
If this wasn't even more suspicious.  
  
"They are preparing the presentation ceremony."   
Kenshin craned his neck to catch a glimpse of the ongoing ceremony in the arena.  
  
"They are starting with kempo." His sister was observing the competitors gathered  
waiting for their awards and silently Aoshi left to receive his reward,  
closely followed by Kaoru.  
  
Due to the many categories the ceremony took some time. Their duties ended with  
the ceremony, the cleaning was organised by another group. Tomoe, Tokio and   
Megumi were prepared to leave, ready to go Misao was already coming towards them.  
  
"Where is Enishi?" Tomoe was looking for her brother.  
  
Impatiently Megumi was checking her watch  
"I have to leave, I can't wait any longer."  
  
"I have to leave as well." Nervously Tomoe checked her watch "We'll receive some  
new artifacts today. I promised to be back to accept the package."  
  
Calming Tokio laid a hand on her shoulder  
"I'll look together with Misao for your brother, Megumi can drop you at   
work." whispering she leaned forward to Megumi's ear   
"You know that Tomoe would NEVER leave without knowing that someone cares for  
Enishi." she leaned back and spoke loud "I'll find a possibility to get home with  
Misao."  
  
Megumi nodded in agreement and took Tomoe with her who still tried to   
spot her brother while following Megumi to the exit.  
  
"Let's look for him." Tokio waved Misao and Kenshin followed them,   
laying his arm lazily around Tokio's shoulders.  
  
"I need to speak with him also." He cast a glance at his sister "We don't have  
anything urgent to take care of, do we?"  
  
Asiyah waved her hand denying and followed her brother and the two sisters.  
  
Coquettish smiling at Kenshin, Tokio laid her hand on his arm  
"This feels more and more comfortable."  
  
Kenshin's face reddened "Oro!" and quickly he removed his hand while Tokio,   
Misao and Asiyah giggled girlishly.  
  
"There he is!" Misao exclaimed as she suddenly spotted the remarkable white-head  
in the crowd.  
  
"What a good luck, Okita is with him." Kenshin sighed relieved.  
  
"You want to speak with Okita as well?" Asiyah wondered.  
  
"Yes. I want to know what they both think of this Shishio."  
  
"Enishi!!!" Meanwhile Misao had reached Enishi and hugged him heartfelt.   
  
Puzzled Okita looked at the cheerful, admitting beautiful woman who was hugged  
back by his acquaintance.   
  
"Congratulations to your third place!"  
  
Annoyed Enishi's features grumbled.   
"I'd preferred the first place."  
  
Laughing Misao freed herself from his embrace.  
"Hey, don't be so negative! You could have been eliminated from the tournament   
in the first round like Kenshin!"  
  
Asiyah had to bite her lip not to laugh at her brother's annoyed face, but not a  
second later she tried to comfort him  
"But he lost against the fighter who won the tournament. I think it was bad luck  
to fight against this strong opponent in the first round."  
  
Okita couldn't stifle his laughter any longer and Misao turned his   
attention on him.  
"You made the second place, didn't you? Congratulations!"  
  
Embarrassed Okita scratched his head and Tokio added her congratulations  
"It was a great fight, though I wished you would have won."  
  
"Well, I gave my best. Unfortunately it wasn't enough to win."  
  
"At last you reached the last round." Tokio eyed her little sister "and were not   
expelled."  
  
The young girl's grumbled features caught Okita's attention  
"You participated as well?"  
  
"Yes, in the kempo-section."  
  
NOW, Okita had an idea who expelled the young woman-  
"I have never seen you around before." Okita wondered, there was no way he  
could oversee such a beautiful, yet spirited young woman.  
  
Noticing his interest, Misao cheered up and blinked  
"No wonder, my sister Tokio" she turned and pointed to her "and I just moved  
to Tokyo. The last ten years we spent in London where our father works.   
I'm Misao Makimachi."  
  
"Soushi Okita. It is a pleasure to meet you." he gave Misao a bright smile and   
hastily he continued "both."  
  
"Thanks." The sisters returned unison and somehow annoyed Tokio registered  
that Okita focused his main attention on Misao.  
  
"So you stayed for 10 years in London? That's very interesting. Why did you  
come back?"  
  
"I want to study here and Tokio started her PhD."  
  
"You just started studying here? Which subject did you choose?"  
  
"Education. How about you?"  
  
"I finished in the last term, I graduated in Criminal law."  
  
"Wow, this sounds quite impressive."  
  
"I'm working for the Tokyo police now."  
  
Misao giggled delighted  
"That is even more impressive... it sounds dangerous."  
  
"Not actually. But what about your contest. How far did you get?"  
He hadn't noticed yet that this theme wasn't the best choice, but Misao's grumbled  
features and her answer filled him in  
  
"I was disqualified in the first round."  
  
"Disqualified in the first round?" Okita thought his ears were fooling him.  
Once more his friend seemed to have overdone it with his correctness.  
  
"Yes, but it wasn't my fault!" Misao meant to defend herself.  
  
"She was expelled for her bad temper." Tokio was rid off following the   
conversation impassive and used her chance to interfere.  
  
"That was only due to this unfair judge!"  
  
"I'm sure he wasn't unfair, Misao. You DO HAVE problems with bad temper."  
  
"The right person is talking to me. Tokio, the expert."  
  
"He was right, I have no doubt about this."  
  
"You haven't been near when it happened."  
  
"I know you, therefore I trust his decision."  
  
Amused Okita had followed the exchange when they where suddenly interrupted.  
"How entertaining. Someone is defending me."  
  
Surprised Okita turned   
"Saitou? You are already finished?"  
  
Saitou nodded his agreement and acknowledging at Tokio who wished to vanish right  
now. The bad luck of this day obviously hadn't ended yet, this man seemed to   
know the same persons as her.  
  
Again she felt her face redden, luckily Megumi and Tomoe had already left.   
She could almost see fox- and cat-ears popping up, and Misao's wide grin wasn't  
very helpful.  
  
"Let's go, Okita."  
  
"Just wait a minute, Kenshin wanted to discuss something with me and Enishi."  
  
"One minute." Saitou fumbled in his trousers and found what he had searched  
for: his cigarettes.  
  
"Do you know Misao Makimachi and her sister..." He hesitated.  
  
"Tokio." annoyed she helped. Obviously this young man had really only concentrated  
on Misao. Out-done by her younger sister, this was really not her day.  
  
"I already had the pleasure."  
  
"Oh," embarrassed Okita scratched his head as he remembered Misao's expelling  
and noticed her disapproval. He quickly turned to Enishi standing behind  
him and talking with Asiyah and Kenshin.   
"I think I have to talk with Enishi now."   
  
Misao took the chance and turned her back on the annoying man and her sister, too.  
What left a visibly uncomfortable feeling Tokio with Saitou behind. He didn't say  
one word, just lightened a cigarette.   
  
The awkward silence was tugging on her nerves  
"It was my sister's first tournament here in Japan."  
  
"Really? Considering her behaviour the thought never crossed my mind."  
  
"What?" Tokio thought her ears had fooled her.  
  
"You heard me quite well. Bad-temper is really a bad habit in your family."  
his amused smirk let her anger raising.  
  
"Why was Misao expelled?"  
  
"She lost her temper and attacked me instead of her opponent."  
  
Even more amused he observed the young woman's eyes widen, she obviously  
had problems to mentally digest his sentence.  
  
"My sister attacked YOU. But why?"  
  
"She over-reacted about some of my comments."  
  
Tokio could imagine that Misao had lost her temper about this man...  
  
"Saitou, we can leave now."  
  
Relieved Tokio turned to Okita and Misao, much to her surprise the others were  
already gone, and Misao explained the situation.  
"When Enishi heard that Tomoe wanted to go to work he decided to pay her a visit   
in the institute. Kenshin and Asiyah had the same way and left with him."  
  
Tokio frowned  
"Now WE have to get home somehow."  
  
Quickly, with a bright smile Okita realised that there was a chance to talk a bit   
longer with the fascinating young woman with the bright eyes by his side  
"We can drop you at home, it is no problem for us."  
  
"I can't remember you asking me about this, Okita."  
  
Pleadingly Okita looked wide-eyed at his friend  
"Really, Saitou... It is on the way and these two" he gave Misao an extraordinary   
warmhearted smile "won't have to take the train or bus."  
  
Grumbling Saitou submitted into his fate, discussing the matter with Okita would  
only waste some more of his precious time.  
"We need to hurry, we are already late." he waved Okita and the two girls to  
follow him to his car.  
  
Okita and Misao immediately occupied the back-seat what left only the passenger-  
seat for Tokio.  
  
She couldn't decide what was worse, the cheerful voice and giggling of her younger  
sister flirting with Okita on the back-seat or the man beside her driving.  
  
"Where is your place?"  
  
He interrupted her thoughts and cast a glance at her  
  
"Just down this street, then left, on the next corner left again and than only a  
few more hundred meters."  
  
She noticed the next glance he cast at her and squirmed on her seat.   
For the first time she realised that her skirt was indeed a bit short. Fumbling  
she tried to cover her legs and from the corner of her eyes she noticed the smirk  
in Saitou's face as he exhaled some smoke from his cigarette through a corner of  
his thin lips.  
  
She wasn't able to prevent her blushing, remembering her standing in front of him  
half-naked, his smirk got even wider as he noticed her blushing and uncomfortable   
feeling caused by him.  
"I already had a good look at them, you really don't need to hide them."  
  
The satisfied, self-confident grin in his face deepened and he took a delightful  
drag from his cigarette.   
  
Embarrassed, Tokio heard the loud laughter from the back-seat and wished   
to faint. It was the most horrible ride in her whole life... with her flirting  
sister on the back-seat and the smug man by her side who eyed her legs from time  
to time approvingly.  
  
Never in her life before she was this relieved seeing her house and hastily she  
jumped out of the car, followed by derisive laughter while Misao didn't seem to  
want to part from Okita but followed Tokio after a while.  
  
****  
  
Tokio was working in the hospital this night and as she entered the vast  
examination room she blinked into the artificial, cold light of the neon-tubes at  
the ceiling.   
  
One light was defect, flickering and accompanied by a crackle it fell out from  
time to time.  
"I've got to catch the caretaker to fix this."   
Every time she entered the forensic she was remembered to call him, but as soon as  
she turned her attention on her work and was absorbed in it, the flickering light  
was forgotten easily.  
  
It was already late in the evening, but she didn't realise it for she was working  
in the basement, without a window, a connection to the outer world.  
  
She still had some more work to do and turned to the next slide lying beside the  
microscope on the table.  
  
"Hello, Tokio!"  
  
She had the shock of her lifetime, being suddenly addressed without hearing  
someone entering the forensic. Those damned doors opened and closed without a   
warning.  
  
"Tomoe! My Gods, sneaking in like this, you nearly gave me a heart-attack."  
  
Displeasure spreading all over her face, Tomoe inspected the room, blinked into  
the artificial, cold light of the neon-tubes  
"No wonder when you spent the whole evening here alone with nothing around but  
limb corpses."  
  
She stepped closer and laid an arm around Tokio's shoulder, casting a glance at  
the papers lying across the table without an order as it seemed  
"Come on, let us go home."  
  
"Is it already so late?"  
  
"11 pm."  
  
Surprised Tokio looked up  
"Really? I didn't notice the time passing so fast."  
  
Tomoe leaned forward and kissed Tokio on her neck  
"You should finish for today as well, Tokio, let's go home." A playful smile  
crossed Tomoe's features "Let us have a bath together."  
  
With a gleaming light in her eyes Tokio looked up to her friend, but regretting  
she looked at the many slides beside the microscope  
"I just want to finish this one, Tomoe."  
  
"I'll wait for you here."  
  
"What are YOU doing this late here, Tomoe?"  
  
"We got some new pieces from Sendai and I wanted to examine them."  
Forcing a smile on her face she laid a hand on her friend's shoulder.  
  
Sighing Tokio turned to microscope, and laid the next slide under the ocular.  
"Just one minute to finish this examination."  
  
'ring, ring'  
  
"Tomoe, could you answer the phone?"  
  
"No problem."  
Tomoe picked up the hand piece while Tokio concentrated on the examination.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Why had this man to die today? Annoyed she inspected his kidney-cells, the  
reason why he had died was too obvious, the cancer-cells were well distinguishable  
from the normal kidney-cells. Frowning she added the information on his  
examination-sheet.  
  
What was this? She heard an upset voice on the other side of the phone-connection   
even from where she was sitting.  
  
Tomoe covered the hand piece with her palm whispering to her friend  
"It is Megumi, I can barely understand her. She wants to speak with   
you. It seems to be urgent."  
  
Tokio took of her gloves taking the hand piece from Tomoe who laid an arm around   
her to eavesdrop the conversation.  
"Tokio here."  
  
"Gods, Tokio, something terrible happened, you have to come up."  
  
"Slowly, slowly, Megumi. What happened?"  
  
"Yamamoto is dead."  
  
Tokio frowned, Yamamoto was dead? This wasn't a surprising news. After  
all this was an hospital and people dying was nothing special. WHO was Yamamoto?   
  
Tomoe just shrugged, she had also no clue what was going on.  
  
Megumi screamed at the other end of the connection and Tokio moved the hand-piece  
from her ear  
"Gods, Tokio, he was murdered."  
  
"Murdered?" Tokio and Tomoe exchanged an astonished glance.  
  
"Yes, I have already called the police."  
  
Alarmed Tokio registered her friend's hysteric voice and after a nod from  
Tomoe she tried to sound calm not to upset Megumi even more  
"Where are you, Megumi? I have Tomoe with me, we will come to you."  
  
"Second floor."  
  
****  
  
Tokio and Tomoe reached the second floor in no time, already meeting Megumi  
in front of the elevator.   
  
She grabbed her friends by their arms and dragged them behind her to a sick bay.   
She appeared rather calm considering what had happened  
"Luckily it is already late enough and there aren't any visitors around anymore."  
  
"What about the nurses?"  
  
"There is only one who knows about this, the one who found him. She is at the  
end of her tether I had to give her a tranquillizer."  
  
"The police?"  
  
"I called them shortly before you. They should arrive soon."  
  
"What an unfortunate coincidence that your parents are on a conference just now."  
  
"Here it is."   
Megumi stopped in front of a door in nothing distinguishable from the other doors  
on this corridor, and opening it, they entered the room.   
  
On a bed a young man was lying and fascinated both, Tokio and Tomoe, stepped   
closer. He had a crossed wound on his left cheek and a gash across his chest,   
surprisingly the blood wasn't spread through the whole place, it concentrated on  
and around the bed.  
  
Tokio couldn't stifle her astonishment as she moved closer to corpse  
"Wow, this looks weird."  
  
Megumi stepped beside her  
"I thought the same, I mean who kills someone in our times by cutting him up, this  
is really odd."  
  
Nervously Tomoe moved from one feet to another  
"This is really interesting, you two..." She checked the corridor   
"...but don't you two wonder if the murderer is still around?"  
  
Startled Tokio and Megumi looked at their friend and Megumi's face paled.  
"No, honestly I came into the room after the nurse screamed, saw the corpse,  
went over the phone, called first the police, then you and gave the nurse the   
tranquillizer."  
  
Tokio's voice squeaked as she moved closer to Tomoe  
"You mean he could still be around?"  
  
"Possibly."  
  
Megumi joined her friends, her knees shaking.  
"The thought never crossed my mind. Gods, he could have killed me as well."  
  
Tomoe straightened up  
"Well, if he would still be around, Megumi would be dead by now."  
  
Annoyed Megumi cast a glance in her direction  
"Great, Tomoe. This is exactly the idea I need right now."  
  
"Tomoe is right, Megumi. If the murderer would still be around he would have  
killed you already, when you were alone on this floor."  
  
Deciding to ignore the disturbing sound, Megumi turned her attention to more  
materialistic features  
"Can you two imagine the scandal that could arise from this? This could mean an  
irreparable damage for our hospital." she shuddered at the imagination.  
  
"Where are your parents now, Megumi?"  
  
"Still in Chicago. They visit the conference for heart transplantation this week,  
remember."  
  
"Have you called them?"  
  
"No, no yet. I wanted to wait until the police is here."  
  
Tokio and Megumi stepped closer to the corpse again, Tomoe close behind them.  
  
Megumi reached out one hand  
"I have never seen such a gash in a chest before. What kind of weapon could it   
be, Tokio?"  
  
"Why do you ask me? I have never seen such a wound before, too."  
  
"You were the one worked in the forensic in London, I thought you might know  
what could have caused this."  
  
Tomoe interfered pointing to a blinking reflection under the bed.  
"What is this?"  
  
All three woman leaned forward to have a closer look at the object.  
"It is a sword!"   
  
Interested Tokio reached out one hand, but Megumi stopped her half-way.  
"Don't you think we shouldn't touch anything till the police was here?"  
  
"Oh." Regretting Tokio retreated "I think you are right."   
after pulling the sheet away she had a better view on the blade and   
wrinkled her nose. "This blade looks strange, doesn't it?"  
  
Tomoe leaned forward between her friends who made place for her.  
After all she was the expert for swords and one glimpse was enough for her.  
"It is a reversed blade."  
  
"A reverse blade?" Astonished Tokio and Megumi exchanged glances, they had never  
heard of such a thing before.  
  
"Yes." Explaining Tomoe pointed to the sword "The sharp and the dull sides are  
exchanged. Usually the dull side is on the inner side and the sharp side is on   
the outside. Here it is just the other way around."  
  
"And what is this?" Tokio wondered while pointing to the cheek of the victim.  
  
Tomoe still inspected the sword without touching it while Megumi turned her  
attention back to the corpse.  
"Looks like a crossed wound."  
  
Frowning Tokio examined the wound  
"He received this after the gash in his chest, it barely bleed. The amount of  
blood he lost because of this wound was too large for losing much blood out of   
this wound."  
  
Finally, Tomoe stood up  
"Why should someone engrave a wound in his cheek when he already was dead?"  
  
Megumi crossed her arms in front of her breast  
"Maybe to mark him."  
  
"What could be the reason for such a strange murderer?"  
  
"Let us leave this to the police to find out."  
Megumi's pager gave an alarm and she fingered for it in her coat and checked the  
number. "It is the front desk, most probably the police has arrived."  
  
She stepped over to the phone, taking up the hand-piece, she was directly  
connected with the reception, it was one of the securities in this hospital.  
  
"Hello?"  
Megumi listened to the voice on the other side of the phone before she answered  
"Yes, they can come upstairs. It is in the second floor, room 264."  
  
Putting down the hand-piece she informed her waiting friends.  
"It is the police, they will come upstairs."  
  
Tomoe and Tokio nodded their consent, Tomoe was already inspecting the sword and  
Tokio the corpse again both with professional interest.  
  
Tomoe discovered the first remarkable point  
"This sword isn't an original."  
  
"What?" Startled Megumi glanced over at her friend. Her thought readable as a   
book. This wasn't the time to bother about the fact if this sword was an original.  
  
"How do you know, Tomoe?" Tokio wondered.  
  
"I told you that we received some new pieces last week." She turned to wait for   
Tokio and Megumi to confirm. "Mostly it were swords from all over   
Japan. We restore them for the exposition in two month here in Tokyo. Therefore I   
pored over some books for more background-information. I'm quite competent by   
now.... and I stumbled about an interesting history fact. There was one  
swords-smith in Kyoto who designed a reversed blade and there was a picture of  
it. There is a difference in the design of the hilt, but it is supposed to imitate  
this sword."  
  
"aha." Tokio and Megumi agreed, inwardly wondering how Tomoe had been able to   
notice it, to them the sword looked like any other they had seen before.   
  
But however they hadn't much time to wonder forthe door was opened without a  
warning. All three women jumped up and looked shocked into the direction, fearing  
to face the murderer.  
  
"You called the police?"  
A lanky man with a hatched face and a low pony-tail was standing in the door as  
his glance fell on the corpse lying on the bed.  
"Most obviously."  
  
A second man appeared behind him, smaller, but dressed in the same uniform. His  
friendly smiling face freed the three women of their stupor and bowing Megumi  
stepped forward.  
"I called the police."  
  
Excitedly the second man entered the room.  
"What a coincidence! Megumi Takagi! Tomoe Yukishiro! And Tokio Makimachi!"  
  
Tokio tried to hide behind Tomoe much to her friend's surprise and the smile in  
Okita's face made her feel uncomfortable. Had Saitou told him what had happened   
at the tournament? The self-content smile around Saitou's lips didn't make it  
any better.  
  
Concentrated Saitou stepped closer to the bed  
"Who found him?"  
  
Megumi bite her lips  
"I did."  
  
"When had it happened?"  
  
Megumi checked her watch  
"Half an hour at the most and 20 minutes minimum."  
  
"You called us immediately after you had found him?"  
  
Megumi nodded her approval.  
  
"And what are you doing here?"   
Saitou addressed Tokio and Tomoe, Tokio's face turned red as a tomato as she cast  
down her eyelids embarrassed.  
"I'm working in the forensic of this hospital and Megumi called me shortly after   
the incident."  
  
"I wanted to pick Tokio up, to drive home together with her. I waited for her to  
finish her last examination just in the moment Megumi called her."  
Tomoe explained her presence.  
  
"Did you touch anything?"  
  
"No, beside the blanket nothing. We wanted to have a closer look at the sword  
lying underneath it."  
  
Nodding Saitou picked the sheet up and stopped short  
"What a strange blade."  
  
Interested Okita stepped closer and threw a glance on it.  
"You are right, I have never seen such a strange blade before."  
  
Quickly Megumi interfered  
"Tomoe told us that it would be an reverse blade, it would exist an original made  
by an Kyoto swords-smith 150 years ago, but this one would be an imitate."  
  
"Interesting. What made you so competent about swords?"  
Questioning Saitou raised an eyebrow at the young woman  
  
"I studied Japanese historical arts and my special interestare weapons."  
  
Acknowledging her competence Saitou investigated further  
"Do you by chance know who owns the original?"  
  
Thoughtfully Tomoe frowned  
"If I recall it right the name of the owner was Kamiya."  
  
"Kamiya?" Tokio interfered. Wasn't this the name of her sister's friend?  
  
"Yes, Kamiya.. I'm sure." Tomoe assured.  
  
Meanwhile Saitou and Okita had turned their attention back to the dead man  
"His name?"  
  
"Setsuna Yamamoto, he was 25."  
  
Surprised Okita raised an eyebrow  
"25? He appears older."  
  
Megumi checked the clipboard beside the bed  
"His kidney was damaged."  
  
Sarcastically Saitou looked down at him  
"It won't bother him anymore," he turned around to the fragile woman he remembered  
well, dressed in a towel"You work in the forensic?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"What would you say, how long is he dead?"  
  
"The rigor mortis hasn't set in yet. Maybe an hour ago, not longer. I'd say most  
obviously the wound in his chest finished him."  
  
"What about this wound on his cheek?"  
  
"I'd say he was already dead when the murderer carved it into his cheek. He  
barely lost blood."  
  
"Who is responsible for the hospital?"  
  
"At the moment me." Megumi stepped forward and now Saitou and Okita were both   
surprised.  
  
"Do you run the hospital?"  
  
"No, my parents do, but they are on a conference in Chicago at the moment. So   
I'm the one responsible at the moment."  
  
Saitou turned to Okita  
"We will have to call our coroner and forensic squad."  
  
Nodding Okita revealed his handy, already dialling the number and walking  
to a corner of the room to have a quiet place for calling.  
  
Tokio's bunny ears popped up  
"Forensic squad? Do you mind me observing their work?"  
  
Saitou looked taken aback  
"If you don't touch anything."  
  
Megumi had one more concern  
"Could you handle this discretly, please. I don't want that our other patients  
notice what happened here."  
  
Okita peeked out on the corridor looking at the many closed doors on both sides.  
"Are the others unscathed?"  
  
"Yes, he is the only victim."   
By the time Megumi was starting to be annoyed. The longer they stayed here, the  
higher was the danger of a scandal.  
  
Mistrusting Saitou raised his eyebrow and continued his questioning  
"25? He had problems with his kidney?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He is unusually skinny."  
  
"Do you want to imply something?"  
  
"Did he take drugs?"  
  
Cetremined staring at him, Megumi put her hands behind her back  
"That is bound to medical confidentiality."  
  
Saitou noted something in his clipboard.  
"So he took drugs. What kind of drugs?"  
  
"I never said that he took drugs!"  
  
"If we start to investigate here, we will reveal it anyway. You will be required   
to be abandoned of your medical confidentiality."  
  
"This is a private hospital, Sir! Our patients pay a lot of money to have their   
privacy. We are bound over their death to stick to our principle."  
  
Saitou merely raised an eyebrow and teeth-grinding Megumi gave in.  
"Yes, he took drugs."  
  
Smirking Saitou put his clipboard away  
"This was easy, wasn't it?"  
  
Calming Tomoe laid a hand on Megumi's shoulder  
"I would like to go home now. Do you need me any longer?"  
  
Saitou shook his head  
"No, just make sure that we record your names and addresses."  
  
"This is no problem, we all live on the same place."  
  
Tomoe turned to Okita and left after she gave him name and the address   
while Saitou continued to snoop through the room.   
  
Megumi followed Tomoe to fetch the forensic squad at the reception and guide  
them discretly to through the hospital.   
  
As soon as Okita had finished his notices he turned to Tokio  
"How is Misao doing?"  
  
Annoying. Her over-energetic sister had impressed this man deeply and he barely   
remembered her own name.  
"Fine."  
Now she had even to make small-talk about little Misao.   
  
Okita ignored Tokio's blunt answer and continued  
"You all live at the same place?"  
  
He wasn't giving up easily, that was sure and Tokio decided to give him what  
he wanted.  
"Why don't you come over tomorrow evening? I am giving a small party and I am   
sure Misao will be happy to see you again."  
  
Visibly Okita's features brightened  
"Really? I'll drop by after work then."  
  
A flurry of activity on the corridor interrupted them and together with Megumi   
the forensic squad entered the room.  
  
Tokio followed their activity closely while Megumi guided Saitou and Okita through  
the hospital for their investigation.  
  
Quickly a night filled with activity passed and when Tokio and Megumi finally got  
to get home they dropped tired, exhausted and sore from the busy night into their  
beds.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC.....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Started: June 14th 2002  
Finished: July 24th 2002  
  
Mara 


	6. Celebrating

Standard disclaimers:  
I don't own Ruroken. Unfortunately Watsuki and some big name companies already  
have this privilege.  
  
Special thanks to Hana Himura who edited this story for giving me helpful   
hints and advice and to Firuze Khanume for giving helpful comments and   
critics.  
  
Oh... well... this is alternate universe, so I can do with the characters what  
I want (to a certain extent). You will see what I mean...  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
IMPORTANT FROM THIS CHAPTER ON:  
My dear and tortured pre-readers told me that this fic is going to be  
a bit too strong for the weak stomach... so there will be two versions of  
this story:  
One rated PG-13 and one rated NC-17.  
The lemons will be marked, so even when you read the NC-17-version you will  
have the chance to skip the lemons you don't want to read =^^=.  
  
Warning for this chapter (NC-17-Version):  
It contains Yuri, so if you are offended by this kind of thing, I recommend  
you to leave parts of this fic 'out'. Just don't read it =^^=.  
  
erm, since NC-17 will be banned from FF.net, you will find this version on my  
homepage, you'll find the link on my profile here on FF.net.  
I'll upload the NC-17-version on my homepage on Thursday, September 19th.  
Sorry for the delay, but I can't work on my homepage earlier.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
CHAPTER 6: CELEBRATING  
  
~Two days later, evening~  
  
Four women were gathered around the kitchen-table, busy with   
preparations for the party which was supposed to take place this evening.  
  
Megumi was chopping radish, trying to fight raising tears due to the acidic smell  
"Misao? Have you prepared the carrots?"  
  
"Yup, the tofu is already chopped as well."  
  
"The beef is ready, too."  
Tomoe set the plate back into the fridge while Tokio tried desperately to   
arrange all beer-cans inside only to give up frustrated.  
"Our fridge is too small."  
  
Megumi grinned evilly  
"It is not our fridge that is to small, Tokio, it is you and your friends  
who are drinking far too much alcohol than it is healthy."  
  
Standing up, Tokio glared over to the fox  
"Do you won't a drink tonight or not?"  
  
"I didn't mention that I am an exception, Tokio."  
  
"Hey, girls! Can I help you?"  
Enishi appeared in the door-frame only to face four annoyed faces.  
Lazily he caught a knife thrown at him in mid-air.  
  
"OUT!"  
  
He just shrugged   
"Don't complain later. I offered my help."  
  
"Are you already done with cleaning the living room?"  
  
"Don't panic, Tokio. Everything is fine."  
  
"Thanks, Enishi." Tokio gave up putting all cans into the fridge and  
wiped some sweat from her forehead. For the third time she checked the  
ice-box "The crushed ice should be enough for the cocktails..." she sniffed  
under her arms and turned up her nose "I need to take a bath before the guests  
arrive."  
  
Her hair gluing in her face, Tomoe could only agree.  
"Me, too."  
  
Misao was skillfully cutting the leek into tiny bits in one fluid move  
"Why don't you two go up, have a bath" she blinked at her older sister  
"and style yourselves."  
  
"Misao and I can take care of the sweets alone."  
Megumi just set the last ingredients on the kitchen-table, mis trustingly   
and carefully checked by Tomoe.  
  
"Don't use your special recipe, Megumi. Misao's cop is coming."  
  
Misao struggled with a feeling of embarrassment, anger and pride. Pride was  
winning.  
"He is really sweet, isn't he? He is such a handsome, sweet, intelligent and   
nice guy..."  
  
Roughly she was interrupted by her sister, who had to hear stories about the   
heroic, young man 48 hours during the last two days  
"We all know, that he is handsome, and we all agreed already with you."  
  
Misao stuck out her tongue  
"You are only envious, Tokio."  
  
It was time for Tokio to leave together with Tomoe and to head to the   
bath-room.  
  
  
****  
  
Misao was at the end of her tether and knocked vehemently on the bathroom door while  
Megumi's voice was heard  
"COME OUT OF THE BATHROOM IMMEDIATELY! I know what you are doing, but this is   
NO reason to occupy the room for HOURS. I want to have a shower as well!"  
  
Sighing and regretting Tomoe took a cloth while Tokio stood up and threw an annoyed  
glance at the glass-door dividing the shower and the bath-tube from the rest  
of the bath-room.  
"Just a second, Megumi!"  
  
With a last regretting look both friends left the bath passing a furious   
Megumi and a not less annoyed Misao.  
"You two are not the only ones living here."  
  
"You give me no chance to forget this, Misao." Tokio snapped back and shoved   
her younger sister to the mirror. "Better put some make-up on to impress your  
oh so 'handsome' cop, little Misao."  
  
Much to her surprise, Misao didn't protest and just grinned evilly and   
meaningful.  
Something was wrong... but she had no time to wonder, Tomoe just grabbed her   
on the collar of her yukata and pulled her out of the room.  
"Let's get dressed and arrange your hair, Tokio."  
  
****  
  
As they both were dressed, they went down only to find Aoshi and Enishi  
sitting comfortable in the opened window, both smoking, Enishi with a beer  
by his side and Aoshi with his unavoidable tea. Shortly Tokio wondered what kind of tea  
Aoshi and Megumi had brewed together this time, it had to vanish before the   
guests arrived.  
  
But even more the smell in the air let Tokio and Tomoe stop short. Not a   
second later Tomoe had recovered and snapped the cigarette from Enishi's mouth.  
"I can't believe that you two are smoking this crap right now! There is  
a policeman coming! Now we have to light some 'joss sticks' to cover the  
smell."  
  
Negligent Enishi shrugged  
"I didn't invite the cops, a stupid idea by the way. I admit, it is a thrill  
if he finds out something, but it is annoying that we have to hold back."  
  
Aoshi took a last drag, closing his eyes delightful before he carefully  
tugged it out and placed the last half back in his packet.  
"In one point I have to agree. It was not very wise to invite them, especially  
after Yamamoto's murderer. If he snoops around to much, I'll have to take  
care of him. We should take care that nothing arouses their suspicion."  
  
Tokio turned red as a tomato  
"Hey,.." she meant to defend herself "it was late in the night, I was standing  
in front of this corpse and he was trying to start a small talk about Misao!  
I thought that would be the best possibility to get rid off him."  
  
Aoshi raised a brow  
"Getting rid of him by inviting him? Maybe for the moment, but now we have to   
face the trouble. You gave him a card blanche with the invitation."  
  
"Besides" Enishi interfered "A cop is nothing for our little Misao.  
If he dares to come to close to her, I'll take personal care of him as well."  
  
"We don't need even more trouble with the police, Enishi." Seriously Aoshi   
sipped on his tea and registered Tokio's suspicious look and tried to calm her  
"It is only plain green tea. Relax." He turned back to Enishi "It would be   
better to let me handle the issue..."  
  
"EXCUSE US!"  
They heard a shouting from the entrance.  
  
"Come in!"  
Kenshin and Asiyah entered the room and after a brief greeting they handed  
Tokio their gift: a bath-foam flavoured with green tea and citrus.  
"It is supposed to be stimulating." Asiyah explained while Enishi eyed  
the newcomers furtively but intensely.  
  
The red hair they shared was too remarkable to be over-seen and their relation  
was undeniable though there were differences in their features. Enishi knew  
Kenshin for a very long time now, but this was the first time he met his   
sister. Where had she been all the time? Somewhat pleased he registered the  
greeting she sent in his direction, she still remembered him.  
But with discomfort he registered the amused twisting of her lips as if she   
had read his thoughts.  
"Enishi Yukishiro, aren't you? We met at the tournament."  
  
"I remember you well."  
He gave her one of his winning smiles that never failed, at least not with his   
sister and Aoshi decided it was time to leave his place beside Enishi and to  
look for Megumi.  
  
"Your white hair is quite remarkable."  
  
He laughed heartfelt  
"Well, at the beginning is was an 'accident'. Misao wanted to try something  
on me but she mixed the bottles, in the end she bleached my hair. Father nearly  
had a heart-attack as he saw the white hair, he had an important official  
meeting that evening and we were supposed to take part, too. But Mother,   
Tokio, Tomoe and Misao persuaded him that trying to get the hair black again  
would be futile and would only end in magenta, lilac or another girlish   
colour. Well, in the end everyone liked it and I bleach it regularly now."  
  
"You are related to the Makimachis?"  
  
"No. Our parents were close friends, Tomoe's and my parents died in a car   
accident when we were still small, but the Makimachi's took care of us, so  
we grew up together. I was very little when the accident happened, so I got  
used to call the Makimachis father and mother. Tokio and Misao are   
sisters to me, like Tomoe."  
  
Asiyah's green eyes filled with sympathy. Now he registered the obvious   
difference between Asiyah and Kenshin. Her basic eye-colour was green and  
where did this strange name come from? He had never heard it before.  
  
"Hi!"  
Megumi's head popped up in the door-frame, Aoshi closely behind her.  
  
It was the signal Tokio had waited for and she jumped up from the cushions.  
"How about something to drink and dinner?"  
  
All gathered people cheered up at once and a murmuring arose.  
"Some beer for me please."  
"What's it for dinner?"  
"Could you make some cocktails again?"  
"What about some tea? OUCH! What was that for?"  
"It is beef-hot-pot."  
"There will be a cop tonight, we can't prepare THAT kind of tea."  
  
Sighing Tokio turned to the kitchen and Kenshin, feeling futile, followed her  
closely  
"May I help you?"  
  
"Yes, thanks, that would be nice. We already prepared the food, but could you  
help with the beer and the cocktails?"  
  
Grinning wide Kenshin followed Tokio high on her heels.   
  
In the kitchen Tokio found out that Kenshin was very helpful indeed. He cut  
the fruits skillfully like he had never done anything else in his life and  
he didn't mind to be commanded around by her. A situation she could get used  
to, Tokio resumed. She needed to satisfy her noisiness  
"Where did you learn this kitchen-stuff?"  
  
He cracked s smile  
"I lived alone for a long time, naturally I learned something."  
  
Tokio loaded Kenshin with the first glasses  
"Ok, this is the first one, a 'Mint Julep'. I enjoyed it in London very often,  
it is another one of my favourites."  
  
Kenshin nodded, carefully balancing the precious load in his arms and went  
out of the kitchen. A bad timing.  
  
"KAORU!"  
  
"MISAO!"  
  
"ORO!"  
  
...were the last words heard before a loud clash and the sound of   
splittering glass.  
  
"KENSHIN!" Kaoru screamed at the top of her lungs trying to wake the swirly-  
eyed man up, still unconscious from the clash between Misao and herself.  
She placed his head in her lap and squeezed his head only succeeding in   
making him feel worse.  
  
Tokio appeared in the door and looked pissed off as Misao could tell from a  
life long experience.  
"Great. My cocktails are spilled."  
  
Misao had already caught a mop and a cloth, caring for the glass-splitters  
and the liquid slowly sinking into the tatami.  
  
"Kenshin, are you all right?" Sorrowfully Asiyah frowned, seeing her brother  
scattered on the ground, his head in the lap of the violent young tomboy  
she had met at the tournament and slowly gaining his senses back.  
  
"Yes." He hold his head, but everything was still in place. Only the world  
seemed to turn around him.  
  
"Kenshin, are you alright?" Kaoru squeezed him even more.  
  
"Oro!" The world went black again.  
  
Quickly Megumi was kneeling by his side, pushing a protesting Kaoru roughly  
aside, examining Kenshin's eyes. Only to give him a smack on the back of his   
head.  
  
"MEGUMI!" Kaoru screamed.  
  
"Ouch!" Kenshin was holding his ears about the high, squeaking voice and was,   
much to everyones relief, back to normal.  
  
Megumi threw a suspicious glance on him as he went to the living room,   
supported by Kaoru and Asiyah.  
"I wonder what's it with this guy. Every school-girl is drooling over him."  
  
"She is already in university." Tokio replied dryly and in a fake surprise  
Megumi raised an eyebrow.  
"Really? She is behaving like a mindless fan-girl from High-school. Poor Ken-  
san."  
  
Sighing Tokio shook her head  
"Don't be so hard. I am sure she has some positive sides you haven't seen yet.  
She is a good friend for Misao."  
  
"You don't like her either."  
  
Tokio shrugged  
"I don't like how she is behaving around Kenshin. I'll give her some more   
time and chances."  
  
Getting impatient and angry Megumi shoved Tokio back into the kitchen  
"You are too kind, Tokio. For once I want to see that you admit that you   
dislike a person from the very beginning. For now I'll help you with the  
preparations."  
  
Just as they started to prepare the next load, another guest appeared.  
"Hello?" A shy voice was heard from the entrance.  
  
Without looking up, Megumi guided her  
"In the kitchen!"  
  
Carefully a head appeared in the door-frame  
"TAE!"  
  
"Tokio." Smiling warm Tae embraced her friend "Happy birthday, my dear."  
She revealed her hand that she had kept hidden behind her back "Here is  
something for you."  
  
Excitedly Tokio accepted the envelope and nosily she opened it. It contained  
some 'credit notes' for meals at Tae's parents' new restaurant.  
"Thanks very much, Tae."  
  
"How was your exam, Tae?" Relieved Megumi noticed that she had pressed out  
enough orange-juice once more.  
  
Proudly Tae stiffened  
"Excellent. Now I can concentrate fully on the restaurant and get it running."  
  
Tokio took the chance  
"Could you care for the dinner? Everything is prepared and in the fridge, we  
just need the sauce."  
  
"No problem."  
  
"Oi!" The next guest arrived and immediately spotted the spilled cocktails.  
The air was filled with a alcoholic odor  
"What a fitting greeting." As if lead by witchcraft, he found his way to the   
fridge. "Hello altogether."  
  
"WHO INVITED YOU?"  
Megumi had already turned red about the familiar behaviour, and she   
realised that the beer was in extreme danger.  
  
Sanosuke ignored her as long as he had found the fridge and opened the first   
beer.  
"Enishi and Tokio told me." negligent he turned to Tokio "Happy birthday."  
and threw a bottle in her directions which she caught in the last moment  
before it scattered on the ground.  
  
He raised questioning an eyebrow at the last woman in the room he didn't know  
yet and hastily Tokio introduced the two.  
"Tae, this is Sanosuke Sagara, he organizes the races and bets in which   
Enishi, Megumi, Misao and I take part in. Sano, this is Tae .... her parents   
are running a restaurant downtown and she works there."  
  
"A restaurant, he?"  
Interested Sano moved closer to Tae much to Megumi's dismay.  
  
Tae turned red and embarrassed about the attention she giggled.  
"Yes, a restaurant. We specialized on traditional Japanese food like beef   
hot-pot and are quite popular."  
  
Sanosuke followed Tae high on her heels as she carried the food over to the   
living room where everybody already waited for them.  
  
"Ah, the meal."  
  
Tokio and Megumi followed closely  
"AAAA, the cocktails."  
  
They gathered around the low table in the middle with a heater and the hot pot  
on it and after some confusion and embarrassment who started the meal, Sano  
plainly ended the annoying discussion by putting the first portion into  
the hot liquid.  
  
"Excuse me!"  
The next guest announced himself and a sly grin crossed Misao's features  
as she answered   
  
"Over here!"  
  
Okita appeared in the door-frame and Tokio chocked on her food. Behind him  
Saitou appeared.   
"Hello everyone."  
  
Kenshin turned his attention on Tokio sitting beside him on the verge of  
suffocation on her food, patting her back.  
"Better now, Tokio? Tokio!" Concerned he hit her back harder.  
"Tokio?"  
Tomoe, sitting on Tokio's other side joined Kenshin's patting.  
  
Struggling with her breath Tokio waved her hand, Misao's lips turning into  
a wide grin.  
"Better now."  
  
Still not convinced Kenshin laid his arm around her to support her and  
Kaoru's eyes flashed in anger.  
  
Saitou' lips turned into a mocking smile  
"How touching, a fool and his.." but never ended his sentence for he was   
elbowed by Okita who stepped forward.  
  
"Happy birthday, Tokio." He offered her a bunch of flowers for which he had  
to spend a lot of money. He had reached the shop short before closing,  
accompanied by Saitou's sneering comments. But he never minded, over-all she  
was Misao's sister. It was well-invested money... in his opinion, of course.  
  
Still coughing and waving her hand thankfully Tokio struggled to accept   
the bunch, but Kenshin helped out.  
"Thank you very much."  
  
Kaoru's fists tightened and the grinding of her teeth could be heard.  
  
Misao cast a quick glance into the round  
"I think you all know each other from the tournaments, except Tae maybe."  
Quickly she introduced her to the persons she still not knew and  
after the excitement had settled down, they turned their attention back onto  
the food.  
  
"Why did you invite him?" Tokio whispered in Misao's ear, who knew immediately  
whom Tokio meant.  
  
Furtively Misao whispered back  
"Okita called me that they had 'readiness' this evening and had to be prepared   
to react quickly so that he had to spend the evening together with Saitou."  
Innocently she shrugged "So I told him to bring him along."  
  
Hemming Aoshi turned the attention on him, addressing the two policemen  
"So you two are in charge of investigating the murderer at the Takani-  
hospital?"  
  
"Aren't you the owner's daughter boyfriend?"  
Saitou seemed to concentrate on his food but he registered Aoshi's confirming  
nod.  
  
"Yes, we are investigating the case." Quickly Okita threw in, not   
wanting his friend to ruin the mood with some of his comments.  
  
"I never heard of such a strange murderer before." Misao shuddered "It was so  
unnecessarily cruel."  
  
"This Yamamoto was the only concerned person with this kind of murder?"  
Aoshi wanted to know more.  
  
"Yes, we have never seen something like this in Tokyo before and all other   
patients were unharmed and unscratched. We couldn't even find   
out until now how the murderer left the hospital. All exits were closed and   
the receptionist didn't notice one person leaving the building. All emergency   
exits are connected to the fire-department and the nearest police-station.   
When the doors are opened they give a direct alarm. But there was no alarm  
and all alarm-connections were still  
intact. We checked the windows, but only the ones in the sick-bays can be   
opened and all windows were still closed when we came."  
  
Aoshi settled back, outwardly emotionless, but inwardly interested. This   
affair touched him as well for Megumi was his friend and being connected  
to such a spectacular murderer could endanger his political career. The facts   
pointed to an insider of the hospital as a murderer. The two policemen made a   
quite sly and smart impression on him. He decided  
to take care of the situation personally.  
  
Kenshin was already chewing on a fact for a while and maybe this was the right  
time to tell the others about his idea  
"You said there was a reversed blade involved?"  
  
Shocked Kaoru covered her mouth and paled  
"A reversed blade?" it was the first time she heard about that.  
  
"Are you the daughter of Kamiya who runs the dojo?" Interested Okita   
leaned forward.  
  
Still shocked Kaoru nodded.  
  
"The victim, Yamamoto, trained at your school."  
  
For she didn't trust her voice, Kaoru simply nodded.  
  
Casually Saitou threw in  
"Did you know that he took drugs?"  
  
"WHAT?" Kaoru was truly shocked and paled even more. "DRUGS?" Her voice   
squeaking once more. That could mean the end of her father's school, it   
wouldn't take one more scandal.  
  
Hastily Kenshin tried to bring the conversation back to his idea.  
"And the victim had a crossed wound on his cheek?"  
  
"Yes." chewing with both cheeks, Okita confirmed and turned to Tokio.  
"an excellent meal, you are a talented cook."  
It seemed as if he would do all the talking for his friend who closely   
followed the exchange, but never interfered.  
  
Taking it for granted, Tokio nodded.  
  
Kenshin started with his explanation  
"It reminds me of a manga called 'Rurouni Soujirou'. Have you ever heard of   
it?"  
  
Sano searched with his chop-sticks for a particular piece of beef in the  
hot pot  
"I think we all know what you are talking about. It was very successful."  
  
Megumi shuddered  
"Yes, and all this merchandising. There was a time I couldn't stand all these  
pencils, cases and scrolls anymore."  
  
Saitou had found the piece of beef Sano had been looking for  
"So you read still mangas?"  
  
Slightly Kenshin's face reddened  
"Erm, yes. It is a nice distraction from learning and serious stuff."  
  
Kaoru recovered from her shock and clapped her hands  
"You are right, Kenshin. I also like reading them."  
  
Thoughtfully Okita chewed on his rice.  
"I liked 'Rurouni Soujirou' very much, a great manga. I think you are right,  
Kenshin. The thought never occurred on my mind before. The murderer really   
reminds me of the story."  
  
"Great. Now our murderer is a manga-character." Saitou sneered.  
  
"I didn't say that your murderer is a manga-character." Kenshin snapped back.  
  
"I heard very well what you said."  
  
For some seconds the room fell silent while Kenshin and Saitou stared hostile  
at each other and it appeared to anyone that these two weren't the closest   
friends.  
  
"Erm..." Okita laughed constrainedly "Maybe we shouldn't talk about work this  
evening, it is a birthday-party. How old did you get, Tokio?"  
  
"23."  
  
"That's a wonderful age."  
  
"Soushi, you are of the same age."  
  
"That is the reason why it is so wonderful, Hajime."  
  
It was time for Kenshin to defend himself  
"You read also 'Rurouni Soujirou', Soushi?"  
  
Delighted Soushi giggled  
"Yes. My favourite character is the mummy from the Kyoto-arc."  
  
Kaoru had finished eating and leaned back  
"My favourite is Akane who runs the dojo where Soujirou stays."  
  
Megumi turned up her nose  
"No wonder, Kaoru. She is just like you."  
  
"My favourite one is Kingo the leader of the ninja-group." Misao was  
drooling looking to the ceiling.  
  
"He is an insensitive ice-block." Soushi muttered.  
  
"Hey, don't insult our Kingo." If looks could kill, Soushi would be dead by now  
as six women turned her attention on him immediately.  
  
Aoshi dropped his emotionless mask for a second and grinned  
"I didn't thought that this guy is that popular among women."  
  
"He is such a cool guy." Still drooling Misao let herself drop back into the   
cushions.  
  
"I prefer Harada." Sano was still looking for a larger piece of beef in the   
pot.  
  
"This freeloader?" Megumi frowned "I never liked him very much, he is such  
an annoying character."  
  
"Hello everyone. Are you talking about 'Rurouni Soujirou'?"  
  
"Akira!" Tokio jumped up and hugged the young man.  
  
"Happy birthday, my dear." He greeted back and whispered in her ear  
"You'll get your present later."  
  
"It is so great that you had time to come this weekend. Take a seat I'll get   
something to drink and some more food."  
  
"For me a beer."  
"Some more tea please."  
"Can't you make this cocktail again we had the last time?"  
"A beer for me, too."  
"Do you have water? I need to drive later."  
A murmuring arose and after being elbowed by his sister who was leading an  
interesting discussion with Enishi about old oriental weapons Kenshin  
stood up and followed Tokio to the kitchen.  
  
While they prepared the next charge the could hear the laughter and  
conversations in the next room.  
  
"Kenshin?"  
  
"mmm?" He was concentrated chopping the fruits and not his fingers.  
  
"You don't like this cop very much, do you?"  
  
With an extra forceful move Kenshin chopped the green part of the pineapple  
away  
"No. We had some confrontations in the past."  
  
"Some confrontations?"  
  
Seriously Kenshin laid the knife aside  
"As you know I am interesting in improving the situation of the underprivileged   
people. Therefore I founded a group, we organize demonstrations and meetings  
to show and make the population realise what is wrong in this country."  
Sadly he looked down at the knife "Still, 150 years after the Edo-period we  
haven't solved our problems."  
  
"I think you are right to some extent." Surprised Kenshin cast a glance at   
her. "We really haven't solved most of our problems yet. But what has this to   
do with the cop?"  
  
"You can imagine that the government isn't very pleased about this movement.  
He interrupted our meetings several times and arrested me."  
  
"Oh, that sounds serious."  
  
Kenshin cracked a smile  
"It is not serious, Tokio. It is just an different political attitude. On one  
point we respect each other, but we could never be good friends."  
  
"I see."  
  
"Kenshin? Where are you?" Suspiciously Kaoru peeked into the kitchen, Tokio  
and Kenshin were spending too much time alone for her taste. Tokio handed them  
both some glasses and shoved them back into the party room.  
  
She hadn't much time alone preparing the next drink for another guest peeked   
into the kitchen  
"All alone here?"  
  
"Why aren't you with the other guests?"  
  
Saitou leaned against the door-frame  
"I want some tea."  
  
"I'll prepare some for you, just a second."  
  
Loud laughter was heard from the other room and Saitou threw a glance over  
his shoulder  
"This Kamiya girl is drooling over your boyfriend."  
  
"He isn't my 'boyfriend', he is just a good friend."  
  
"Yes, he wouldn't make a good match for a daughter of the Makimachis."  
  
Tokio stopped short   
"You investigated about my family?"  
  
"I wouldn't call this an investigation. Your family is quite famous and I have  
access to the documents about our diplomatic corp. Remember that you were  
at the hospital when the murder took place."  
  
Tokio caught the tea-bag in the last moment before the tea scattered  
over the floor. She only hoped he hadn't full access to ALL files as a lower   
member of the Tokyo police. Otherwise they would face a problem. She needed to  
tell Aoshi and Enishi about it and she needed to know how much he knew.  
Embarrassed she smiled at him  
"Yes, our father is very successful and ambitious."  
  
"He was the best one student in his graduation year."  
  
"Yes, he got a reward." Girlishly she giggled "He framed it, it is still   
hanging in the entrance of our London house."  
  
"He married a daughter of the Ichida-family directly after."  
  
Tokio shrugged  
"It was a political marriage, but they both are satisfied with it. Father has  
time to concentrate on his job and mother has enough money to spend and enough  
freedom to do what she wants. You might know this."  
  
"It is common knowledge, yes."  
  
"Hey! Where is the beer?" Sano's unmistakable voice came from the living room.  
  
"Coming!" Tokio turned to the fridge and Saitou had to take a deep drag from   
his cigarette as she bend over. He wasn't quite sure if she was doing it on  
purpose, but this position allowed him an ever better look under her skirt   
than he had had when she was standing in a towel in front of him. The stockings  
were ending mid-thighs and the colour of the under ware.  
  
"peep, peep, peep." He cursed his bad luck. Just in this moment he was paged, a  
bad timing. One look on his pager was enough. At least he could arrest someone  
this evening.  
"I am sorry, but Soushi and I have to leave."  
  
Remembering the files about her family, Tokio quickly turned around  
"Oh, that is 'sad'." She bite her lip and looked to the ground, moving one  
foot embarrassed over the pattern on the floor "Could you give me your  
phone-number?" She swallowed and felt her head turning red, just perfect.  
"I'd like to talk to you again."  
  
Satisfied she noticed that he was speechless for a second  
"erm, sure." He took out a visiting card "here is my card."  
  
"Thanks." Tokio took a close look on it, it was only his name, address and  
phone-number on it. No clue about his rank. Quickly she handed him her own card  
modestly avoiding to look into his face.  
  
"Here." Faster then he had realised Tokio had turned back to the fridge and   
he found himself with beer cans in one arm and his tea in the other hand.  
"You should drink something warm before you leave for duty."  
  
He found himself back with the others handing Sano and Kenshin their beer  
before he could blink twice and waved Okita to leave. Obviously Okita  
regretted to depart from the over-energetic girl by his side. He had gathered   
some interesting facts about the group of friends during this night.  
  
Directly after they had left, Tokio turned to Aoshi  
"He mentioned that he has access to our family-files."  
  
Aoshi frowned  
"Is something of interest in the files for them?"  
  
Biting her lip Tokio thought about it  
"I was arrested several times in London, but father always got me out  
and I was never accused. These files are kept under lock and key, so I   
hope he hasn't seem them yet. I asked for his phone-number and I plan to date   
with him, maybe he tells me then what he knows."  
  
Seriously Aoshi sipped on his tea  
"Good idea, Tokio. I think they are suspecting and observing us already, we  
need every information we can get."  
  
Megumi decided for one more cocktail  
"If this Yamamoto took drugs and they find out about your arrests they will be  
even more suspicious. Involving us all."  
  
"And Kaoru's father owns this reversed blade sword." Kenshin pointed out,  
earning a sorrowful and concerned look from Kaoru.  
  
"I hope that they don't suspect my father." Kaoru squirmed uncomfortable.  
  
"Well," Aoshi straightened up and got everyone's attention "I think we all   
know that no one of us is the murderer and we all have an interest to handle  
this affair discreetly. I don't trust these two men and I would like to start  
investigations on my own. What do you think about it?"  
  
Rumor and discussion arouse, but after some time the excitement settled down  
and they all agreed that it couldn't hurt to snoop around on themselves, maybe  
to prevent that they would get arrested.  
  
The alcohol run freely down the throats during the whole evening and night,  
leaving all tired and exhausted in the morning.  
  
They had to decide whether to drive home or use the huge free space in the   
house still available, so all agreed to sleep for a few hours before they   
would drive home next day.  
  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC.....  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Started: August 1st 2002  
Finished: September 15th 2002  
  
Ja ne,  
  
Mara 


	7. The day after

------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Standard disclaimers:  
I don't own Ruroken. Unfortunately Watsuki and some big name companies already   
have this privilege.  
  
Special thanks to Hana Himura who edited this story for giving me helpful hints  
and advice and to Firuze Khanume for giving helpful comments and critics  
about Asiyah and Enishi =^^=.  
  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
CHAPTER 7:   
  
  
The next morning -more accurately: around lunch-time- Tokio woke up with one   
of the most horrible headaches she had ever experienced. The sun, just   
wandering around the house, was shining through the nearby window directly   
into her face and was hurting in her eyes. Annoyed she clasped her blanket   
closely around her and turned her back on the window. It was useless, she   
realised.  
  
Growling, but submitting into her miserable fate, she crawled out of her bed   
and down the stairs straight into the kitchen where she hoped to find some   
aspirin to relieve her... only to find some of the others already gathered   
around the table.  
  
Wordless Tomoe shoved the aspirin-bottle over to her awfully looking friend.   
While holding her aching head with one hand and opening the bottle with the   
other hand, Tokio nodded thankfully.  
  
"Take two, Tokio, you look like you could need them."  
Akira was leaning back in his chair, reading a popular life-style magazine for   
furnituring and sipping on his coffee.  
  
"I wonder how you both can look so relaxed and refreshed today." Envious   
Tokio glanced at them before taking an aspirin together with some water.  
  
"That was the entertaining night after the last guests left." Akira blinked  
over the rim of his journal ambiguously what earned him a kiss from Tomoe  
and another annoyed glance from Tokio.  
  
"Hey! I'm back!"  
  
Shocked Tokio nearly chocked on the pill and the water. Coughing she tried to  
get her protesting throat under control. It seemed that everyone except her   
was feeling well and already up.  
"Enishi??? You have already been out??? Where have you been?"  
  
With an expression of disapproval on his face Enishi leaned forward and spoke  
loudly in her ears.  
"Not everyone has an alcohol problem, Tokio. I visited Sagara's place, and  
worked on the machines. Lately we made progress improving the performance."  
  
"Please don't speak so loud, Enishi." Holding her head, Tokio placed her  
forehead on the table.  
  
"What's wrong, Tokio?" Asiyah appeared in the door-frame and Enishi  
stepped aside to let her pass. She must just have had a shower, her red hair  
was still wet and a towel was wrapped around her shoulders. She looked much  
like Kenshin with the bath-robe she was wearing.  
  
Bugged, Tokio covered her face with her hands, murmuring.  
"Am I the only one feeling so bad?"  
  
"I told you about your alcohol problem."  
Intentionally Enishi raised his voice and took his time to smirk about   
Tokio's discomfort and misery, before he went to the fridge to check for a   
proper lunch.  
"There is some beef and noodles left from yesterday. Does someone want  
to have lunch, too?"  
  
The moan coming from Tokio made his smirk deepen, while Asiyah sat  
down, rubbing her hair dry.  
"A portion for me would be fine, and for Kenshin one, too, please. He will  
come soon."  
  
Now Enishi grimaced, but it passed the attention of the people around.  
  
"For Tomoe and me please, too." Akira raised over his journal before   
concentrating back at the content.  
  
The grimace deepened as Tokio noticed, peeking through her arms at him.  
She knew he didn't like the idea of preparing lunch for Kenshin and he  
still held grudges against Akira because of Tomoe. Not for the first time  
she wondered how Tomoe had managed that Enishi at least 'accepted' Akira  
and if she had already told her younger brother about the marriage they were  
planning.  
  
"Oh, you're preparing lunch?"  
  
Megumi and Aoshi appeared in the kitchen and slowly but steadily Enishi  
was losing his patience.  
  
"I didn't intent to cook lunch for you all." He grumbled more to himself  
as to the others.  
  
"I am out of this." Tokio winced, her head back resting on the table.  
  
"Aoshi wanted to invite me later, you don't need to count with us."  
Megumi was setting up a little breakfast for them both, and relieved  
Enishi turned back to the fridge. It wouldn't have been enough for all.  
Aoshi was digging through the newspapers of the day, looking for the   
latest political news and was totally absorbed in them.  
  
Megumi poked Tokio mercilessly on the back, making her moaning.   
"Hey, little-one, what about you? We still need to discuss some urgent   
matters, we could do this in the restaurant."  
  
Tokio moaned louder.  
  
"No way of escaping, Tokio. You promised to discuss this with us today."  
  
Tokio raised her head.  
"Don't you have any mercy, Megumi?"  
  
"No. I know my limits... in contrast to you."  
  
Pleadingly Tokio turned to Aoshi who remained unmoved.  
"We'll leave in some minutes."  
  
"Hello altogether!" Kenshin appeared cheerfully, a towel around his   
shoulders in the same manner as Asiyah, his hair spread and  
down like his sister's, still dumb from the shower he had had.  
He noticed Tokio's head resting on the table and patted her back.  
"How are you, Tokio?"  
  
"Just leave me alone."  
  
"What's wrong with her?" Kenshin wondered wide-eyed, leaning closer, embracing  
her and trying to comfort the obviously miserable feeling young woman.  
  
"That is only her usual" Misao popped up right in the middle of the group and  
leaned over to her sister's ear, squeaking the next word loudly into it.  
"hangover!"  
  
Groaning Tokio put her hands over her ears, maybe going to lunch together with  
Aoshi and Megumi was the best solution as long as Misao was in the kitchen.   
She could escape her high, loud voice which didn't make her headache better.  
  
Giggling satisfied, Misao took the last free seat.  
"What's for lunch?"  
  
"Beef and noodles from yesterday evening. I've one bowl left for you."  
Meanwhile Enishi had divided the remains of food fairly -though the portion he   
reserved for Kenshin and Akira seemed to be *slightly* smaller- and heated   
them in the microwave.   
  
"Oi, you are having lunch?" With ruffled hair and a big yawn Sano joined the  
gathered friends. Barely being capable of opening his eyes he grabbed the   
nearest bowl, the owner was just distracted by looking for Tokio, and  
gulped down the content instantly.  
  
Seeing that there was nothing she could do to help her friend, Megumi   
reached for her bowl... but it was gone.  
"WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST???"  
Megumi jumped from her seat.  
  
Coughing Sano patted with his fist against his chest, a few traitorous  
rice-corns landing in Megumi's hair. Bored Aoshi pointed behind Megumi  
where Sano was desperately -and very suspicious- trying to hide the bowl  
behind his back while chewing on both cheeks.  
  
"YOU... YOU..."  
  
"Please, can't you lower your voice?" muffled Tokio's voice was heard from the  
table.  
  
Sano shrugged innocently, showing Megumi both hands and shaking his head.  
With a clash, the bowl landed on the floor.  
  
"You can eat mine." Still not looking up from his newspaper, Aoshi shoved  
his bowl over to his girl-friend.  
  
"AOSHI! This is about principles! He just ate my meal without asking me."  
  
"It is too late, only wasting effort, Megumi. You won't get it back."  
  
"DO SOMETHING ABOUT IT AOSHI!" He remained with his nose dug into the news.  
"ARGH!" Fuming Megumi stormed out of the kitchen, shoving Sano aside, making  
him tumble.  
  
"Can I have your bowl then?" With twinkling eyes, Misao beamed up beside  
Aoshi.  
  
"Sure." Only to be ignored, for he dug his nose back into the newspaper.  
  
"You already had beef and noodles!" Tokio protested, opposing her sister.  
  
"I am a busy and sporty young woman, Tokio. I need the energy." Misao  
shoved down the rice. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
Slowly, Tokio raised her head.  
"Yes, the aspirin starts to work."  
  
"Aspirin? Can I have one?" Sano looked almost as awful as Tokio.  
  
"Here." Enishi handed him three.  
  
"What a horrible morning..." Tokio sighed.  
  
"It serves you well after having drank too much." Unmoved Misao finished  
Aoshi's breakfast.  
  
"Blablabla.." Her sister grumbled.  
  
"Can we leave now?" Dressed up Megumi was back and while ignoring Sano  
visibly, she pulled Tokio up from her chair. "Come on, Aoshi, let us go."  
  
Silently Aoshi followed his girlfriend and her friend outside. Only as  
Megumi wanted to slide behind the wheel, he interfered.  
"Let me drive."  
  
Tokio grumbled.  
"Gods, I want to survive this day. You drive like a maniac."  
  
But Megumi had already given the key to Aoshi and was already sitting besides  
Tokio on the backseat.  
  
They drove in silence, the restaurant was not too far and they would  
need their full attention on the planned conversation.  
  
But as soon as they had sat down and ordered their meal, Aoshi turned  
to Tokio.  
"So what have they found out?"  
  
Clasping her glass -filled with water- tightly, Tokio knitted her brow   
concentrated. Though she felt miserable, she didn't want to give false   
report.  
"mmm, at the beginning it was a bit difficult, they didn't want to have  
me observing the examination. But after your interference and making  
our interests and position clear, they let me watch. They found out that   
Yamamoto seemed to be sliced with the weapon lying under the bed..." she took a  
refreshing sip of her water "... though something aroused their suspicion  
and they were discussing if it was actually used. You know... Tomoe  
pointed out that the sword could be a copy and some traces lead to the  
assumption that something is wrong about THIS sword. However, I couldn't  
follow their discussion to full extent. As you claimed I represented the   
hospital interests during the later examination of the corpse. They worked   
thoroughly..." she bit her lip nervously, casting down her eyes "... and they   
took a sample from his blood, handing it for examination to their lab."  
  
Unseen Aoshi's hand fisted and Megumi's eyes narrowed dangerously.  
"Can they oversee it?"  
  
Tokio shook her head in a negative gesture.  
"Not a chance. I took a sample myself later, they can't miss it. There is  
morphine, this can be explained with his therapy. He got it to subdue  
his pain. But there are also traces of other drugs that can't be missed."  
  
Aoshi's tightened his fist, the nails digging deep into his flesh.  
"Can't this be remains of his former drug consumption, before he was taken  
into hospital?"  
  
"No," Tokio inspected her water glass closely, it had a nice shape and would  
fit to their equipment. "Taking into consideration how long he already was  
lying in hospital and how fast these drugs are metabolised... no. It was  
in his BLOOD. Two day maximum that he took it. But judging from the amount,  
I'd say he has taken them short before his death."  
  
Aoshi frowned thoughtfully.  
"Or he was given it short before his death, maybe against his will. That  
still leaves the question where he got the drugs or who gave them to him."  
  
Megumi's features grumbled more with every sentence.  
"Surely not from me or someone of the personal. Tokio and I keep this place   
clean, we hide well what we have there. And we need to know how the killer  
entered the hospital and vanished unseen. I hate the idea of the murder being   
an inside job, it would mean that either one of our staff or one of the other  
patients has a criminal connection."  
  
Nervously Tokio nearly dropped the glass she was still holding.  
"Maybe someone knows about us and used the chance to get rid of Yamamoto  
AND to draw attention on us. To distract from himself. Maybe Yamamoto  
knew something about the organisation he got his potions from and had to  
be muzzled."  
  
Aoshi shot her a death-glare.  
"The last part is obvious, I think. But someone knowing about us is an  
interesting idea. The problem is: what conclusions will the police make?  
WE know it wasn't US, but the police doesn't. We need to observe the   
development closely and start investigations ourselves instantly, finding  
the REAL murderer and organisation behind. Otherwise they might stumble over   
us while they are snooping around."  
  
The three friends exchanged worried glances, Aoshi already planning  
the next step.  
"It might be best when I ask Enishi to sneak into the computer system of the   
police and spy out what they already know while we all are on guard." His jaw   
tightened.  
"We will be among the prime suspects, we can't close our eyes to this. We  
are in serious trouble." Angrily he turned to Megumi. "Why did you accept this  
junkie in your hospital? You knew he would only cause trouble and draw   
attention on us. It was like inviting the police in."  
  
Megumi stared back.  
"He is from an influential, wealthy and important family. There was no  
chance to reject him."  
  
Aoshi frowned.  
"It is too late anyway. Tokio, where is the stuff?"  
  
"I removed everything we kept in hospital, before they searched it, but  
some is still at home. When they seriously snoop around, they will find it."  
  
Thoughtfully Aoshi chewed his fish. They had been interrupted in their  
secret talk several times by the waitress who had brought them their orders,  
but now everything had arrived.  
"We need to hide it, I have already an idea. I'll take care of it."  
  
They continued eating in silence until they were nearly finished, again  
it was Aoshi who broke the silence.  
"Tokio, while Enishi tries to hack into their system, you and Misao  
should call these two policemen and seek their acquaintance."  
  
Sighing Tokio tried to evade his look.  
"You are really serious, aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"But I feel always so embarrassed in his company!"  
  
A foxy grin appeared on Megumi's face.  
"Come on, Tokio, you can't fool me. You are attracted to him."  
  
Somehow Tokio felt that Megumi might be right... she had a strange feeling   
about this man. Even Misao had already realised it and was teasing her.  
But she just took a sip from her water and murmured nearly inaudible.  
"Great. Now even Megumi is teasing me with him."  
  
Lunch was finished with the time and they decided to go back home, not   
knowing yet what disturbing news awaited them.  
  
When they finally entered the house, they immediately knew that something  
was wrong. It was silence in the kitchen, only some sobs could be  
heard and comforting words.  
  
Enishi stormed annoyed out of the room. At the sight of the three  
friends, a relieved expression appeared on his face.  
"Gods, some normal humans... don't go inside if you don't want to  
witness whining and wailing."  
  
"What has happened?" Aoshi was the only one not making a surprised face.  
  
"Go inside and judge yourself, I'm in my room if you need me."  
  
Megumi, Aoshi and Tokio peeked into the kitchen. Misao, Kenshin, Sano  
and Asiyah were comforting a sobbing girl, they barely recognised her  
with her red eyes. Tomoe and Akira seemed to be gone, and Kenshin was just  
taking the girl, Kaoru, into his arms, caressing her shoulders.  
"shshshs, everything will be ok, everything will be in order."  
  
Kaoru snivelled louder and threw her arms around Kenshin.  
"Oh, Kenshin, how can this ever be ok? What I am supposed to do?"  
  
Misao stepped closer and caressed her hair.  
"You can stay here with us, if you want?"  
  
With tearful eyes, Kaoru looked up.  
"Really?"  
  
"Really, we have some rooms left and the others won't have something  
against it."  
  
Kaoru laid her head back on Kenshin's shoulder, the three friends in the  
door looking astonished at each other, watching the unfolding scene silently.   
  
Finally Tokio stepped forward.  
"What has happened?"  
  
Worried Misao looked at them.  
"Her father has been arrested for Yamamoto's murder in the Takagi-hospital."  
Accusingly she stared at her older sister. "By your fine friend."  
  
Instantly the three friends at the door exchanged hopeful glances,  
Misao jumped up. "DON'T EVEN THINK OF IT."  
  
Aoshi nodded and grabbed Tokio by her arm, whispering into her ear.  
"Call him, we need some news. If her father wasn't the murderer and they  
find it out, they will start with their investigation from zero."  
  
He shoved her gently in the direction of the phone and she obeyed.  
Unwilling maybe, but on the other hand this could turn out interesting.  
She had never been with a policeman before... and he even had arrested the  
father of Misao's friend. Tempting.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
TBC.....  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope you all still like it and wait for another chapter, I'll try to make  
it not such a long wait again =^^=  
  
Started: October 31st 2002  
Finished: January 9th 2003 (YEAH!!!)  
First posted: January 9th 2003 on my homepage  
  
Mara 


End file.
